Chronicles of a Klutzilla
by Izzy Nava
Summary: Bella has always had a hard time walking on stable ground. Drama ensues when she has an accident and ends up going to the urgent care but when something from her past suddenly remakes an appearance will she be able to handle it? Canon pairings, eventually...maybe.
1. Chapter 1

I felt my mind fading once more as I sat through another lecture in my History of Law class. My mind began to travel to that last memory I have of both of my parents. Their screams echoed off in my ears as if I was listening to them over and over again as the car flipped over and over.

"Miss. Swan? Miss. Swan!" Mr. Oakley's voice, my History of Law professor, screeched through the classroom snapping me out of my reverie.

I felt the urge to suddenly roll my eyes in annoyance at the pudgy man that stood before me with his paw-like hands on his ever-existing waistline. Briefly imagining him with a pair of pointy ears and a curly tail since he seemed to already have a nose that looked like a snout. The image only made me want to cackle, but of course I squashed the amusement and turned to acknowledge the pork itself.

"Oh. Err. Y-yes Mr.-Mr. O-Oakley?" I stuttered, blinking back in the moment.

"Can you please explain to me what is the law of the land?" He asked, a sneer on his red pudgy face.

"It refers to all of the laws in force within a country or region, including statute law and case-made law. _Lex tarrae_ or _Legem_ _Tarrae_." I replied, unblinkingly.

"Can you be more specific, Miss. Swan?" He asked, gesturing for me to carryon..

"It is based on the Magna Carta. It-" I replied, blinking.

"Meaning?" He cut in, scowling at me now.

" It refers to the No Freeman shall be taken or imprisoned, or be disseized of his Freehold, or Liberties, or free Customs, or be outlawed, or exiled, or any other wise destroyed; nor will We not pass upon him, nor condemn him, but by lawful judgment of his Peers, or by the _Law of the Land._ " I finished, refraining from stick out my tongue at him like a toddler.

"Well done. Now, why aren't you all taking notes? Hurry up and do it, the class is almost over." He snapped, turning back to the laptop on his desk back to the PowerPoint.

I inwardly rolled my eyes and turned back to my laptop and finished taking the notes that were a combination of the textbook on my lap and the presentation on the wall. Finally, after what felt like an eternity the ear numbing ting of the bell rang, informing us all that the class was over.

"You managed to embarrass Oakley pretty thoroughly again." Rose commented, amused as we walked out of class.

"That wasn't exactly my fault. You know that on this particular day I tend to doze off… I-I..." I rambled, before taking a deep breath and beginning again, "You know that I can't help it." I said, blinking away tears that began to form in my eyes.

"I know, sweetie. Come on, let's get your easily-distracted butt home." Rose whispered to me, as she put her arm around my shoulders and lead me to her car.

In the time the time that it took to get to the car however I managed to trip three times, twice in the air, and once on a pebble that was practically invisible to any unsuspecting victim. I tripped, stumbled and ended up bringing Rose down with me, somehow reinjuring my freshly healed left arm and dislocating my left shoulder. Her falling onto the bed of freshly cut grass, and me face planting on the rain stained cement walk way.

"Oh, shit. Emmett is going to _kill_ me. Bella? Honey? Are you alright?" She asked, crawling towards me.

" _Ahh_ - _Ouch_." I groaned, as I slowly turned onto my back.

"Oh, fuck. Your brother is going to _kill_ me when he sees you. Of all the days..." She muttered as she helped me up.

"Hey what took you two,—oh no. What-what happened now?" Alice asked sighing in exasperation, as she took in my slumped form.

"I got reacquainted with the cement floor of the way here." I said, deadpanned, as Rose helped me into Emmett's jeep.

"Well, damn, Bellsy. How many times has it been with this one this month? Ooh, Jasper is going to be mad that he lost the bet against your brother. You didn't make it out of the week without injuring yourself and another bystander, could you?" Alice chimed as she jumped into the backseat.

I growled under my breath as Rose ran around the front of the car and jumped into the driver's seat, pulling out of the spot as she put on her seatbelt. It was quiet in the jeep on the way to the urgent care.

"To the urgent care clinic, _not_ the hospital..." I said, closing my eyes, trying to ignore the swirling in my stomach.

"So, why the clinic and not the hospital, my dad can get you in and out faster than the dingy clinic." Rosalie quipped as she turned onto the clinic's car lot.

I choose to ignore her and turned up the music in the background. The song _The Love Song_ by the band 311 was playing, briefly reminding me of a simpler time when both my elder brothers sang and danced to this song with in in our old living room. That was the last good memory I have of them relaxing enough to give an easy going smile.

 _However far away, I will always love you_  
 _However long I stay, I will always love you_  
 _Whatever words I say, I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_  
When the last line of the song ended, I felt myself getting misty eyed before Rosalie decided to speak up again, officially letting me shut off my emotions, as I heard her voice again.

"So, why did you want to drive here instead of going to see my father at the hospital?" Rose asked. Her voice beginning to get the tinge of annoyance as she spoke again.

"You know why Rosalie, now stop stalling and help me get out of this monster." I retorted, as I unhooked the seatbelt and opened the door with my good hand.

I, however, failed to calculate the correct height off the ground and ended up on the grimy ground. I could hear gasps and rushing footsteps as I failed to sit up.

"Woah, hey! Ugh, are you alright?" A smooth voice asked, from somewhere above me.

"I-I think I am." I said blinkingly, before I tried to move my injured shoulder. " Oh crap, my shoulder," I groaned, as I began seeing black spots in my vision.

I could feel someone trying to get me to slowly sit up as it began to drizzle for the umpteenth time today. Emmett really was going to kill me when he saw me later… and there is no one to blame but my goofy feet.

"Can one of you explain to me what exactly happened to your friend out there?" The smooth voice asked, as he lead us into the back and into an examination room.

"Oh, err... she fell on the way off campus, she fell and brought me down with her. Fortunately, for me I landed on grass, and a slight scratch on my head. Unfortunately, for her she landed on the cement strip that leads to the car lot, she slammed head first into it." Rosalie stated calmly.

"You mean she face planted into the ground and was conscious on the way here?" He asked her, surprised. I could almost detect the shocked amusement in his voice as he asked.

"I did— did not face-plant. I just simply sat on the ground with my face." I mumbled, drowsily as the spots came back into my vision, as he helped me out of the wheelchair and onto the examination table.

"I wonder if my cousin, Edward, is still working here." Alice mused, not paying attention to the conversation.

"Edward is your cousin?" The voice asked as he looked down at the clipboard he had in his hand, suddenly turning towards me. Then proceeded to drag a small stand with the familiar arm cuff hanging from it, towards where I was propped on the examination table.

I sighed, looking at the machine, undoing my zipper and slipping off my jacket, feeling as he wrapped the cuff around my arm and adjusted it to the size of my arm before I heard the buzzing to the machine. The cuff began to tighten on its own, as it took my blood pressure.

"I'm going to you to need you to inhale and exhale for me." He muttered as he placed his cold stethoscope on my back, moving back and forth from time to time. Stopping to write everything down.

" I know this is uncomfortable.. but...can you give me an estimate of how much you weigh?" He asked, looking up at me."I weigh about a hundred fifteen...nineteen at the most." I muttered, blushing.

"What about the first day of your last menstrual?" He asked, looking unblinkingly at me, expectant.

"The-the fourth of September." I muttered with a heated face. I heard the giggles of Rosalie and Alice from the far side of the room. Causing me to throw a scowl their way.

"Have you been working with Edward?" Alice asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm...Oh, yeah. I've had a few chances to work with him... He's one of the most brilliant residents here." He mumbled, looking down at the chart, occasionally scribbling something down. Before he turned and turned his attention back to Rosalie and Alice.

"Do you know if she has any cuts of anything that could be bleeding at the moment?" He asked as he continued to talk to them as if I wasn't there, practically unconscious right next to them.

"Not that we know of, I mean, I -I haven't checked under her wool hat… but I can check… later." Rosalie said, as she stepped closer. I could feel her disgust radiating from her as she did so.

"Great, well, as nice as it was to listen to your relations to the staff here, well… if you can help your friend onto the examination table, and maybe fill this form out for her… someone will be here to help check your friend soon." He said, before walking out of the room.

"You can open your eyes now, DramaBell…" Rosalie said, eyeing me with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not a drama queen Rose, so don't call me that. My head is pounding from the fall at school and the fall out in the parking lot." I complained, groaning as I rolled onto my right side to keep off my left shoulder.

"Oh boy, is Emmett going to kill me. He specifically told me to try stay out of the hospital today." I mumbled, as Rosalie handed me a gauze and I pressed it to the small wound that was on my hairline.

"Yeah, well. He's told you that since the day he began working at the hospital, he's just being his overprotective, over-bearing, brother-bear self." Rosalie comforted, patting me leg sympathetically.

"Hmm… you missed a fine specimen while you were 'out' playing sleeping beauty." Alice chirped in happily.

I groaned in response, as I reached up to slip my black wool hat off my head, groaning when I felt a stinging pain on the cut. _Klutzilla strikes again._ I thought, biting my lower lip to keep a pained yelp in.

"Oh shit! Bella, how are you still alive?" Rosalie asked, as her eyes fell on me.

"Well, I can only guess it's because of the good ol' medicine keeping me alive." I replied dryly, rolling my eyes at her in response. Regretting it afterwards when it hurt to roll my eyes.

I flinched when the sting I was feeling on my forehead began to burn, and I felt something warm begin to run down my temple, even though the gauze that Rosalie had given me earlier. I flinched at the brightness of the lights and the throbbing that began to appear in my ears. Right when I was ready to start complaining, we all froze at the sound of three sharp knocks on the gray wooden door.

The door handle turned slowly, so much so that it felt as if I was in a horror movie awaiting for the serial killer to come slash my throat. Then the wooden, metal framed door swung opened almost hitting an unsuspecting Alice. She was lucky to be tiny or she would've been thrown to the wall by the force that the swinging door.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Swan. How are you feeling to-?" The handsome guy said before he made eye contact with Alice, and rolled his eyes, "-day." He sighed. "Alice, what are you doing here?" He asked, annoyed.

"My friend, Bella, had an accident. She didn't want to go to the hospital since her brothers and Rosalie's dad all work there." She said shrugging.

He nodded, and began scanning the clipboard Rosalie gave him. He then turned towards me. "So, Miss. Swan. Can you tell me what's the matter with you today?" He asked me, looking up briefly at me before inclining his head to look at the clipboard.

I couldn't help gape at him, taking in his 6'4 stance, broad shoulders that were attached to the same muscle-y specimen. His hair was a reddish-brown color that almost looked bronze under the light. I felt my mouth go dry as my eyes finally landed on his all-too handsome face. Completed with a chiseled jaw, a perfect angular nose, a pair of a mesmerizing shade of deep green eyes- a shade I've never seen before- and a smile that made me forget my own name. It was enough to make me want to swoon like a fifteen-year-old, and my ovaries to sing 'halleluiah' to the heavens.

I blinked a couple of time before letting my eyes look at him, trying to let my brain conjure a sentence to answer him. "My head is hurting, and I think I finally cracked my skull opened." I said, wincing as I replace the bloodied gauze with a clean one.

"Let me just check the cut to see if you'll need any stitched." He said, as he made his way towards the small counter and began rummaging through the drawers, taking things out every now and then. Then proceeding to take a slow step towards me before setting the gathers supplies on the shiny metal stand.

I could feel his warm breath on top of my head as I felt his latex-gloved fingers prod the gash onto of my head. Wincing as he continued this process for a few seconds. My head was hurting and the gash on my forehead only seemed to make it worse. From where he stood I could smell his overwhelming cologne. He smells so good, that in my dizzy state made the vertigo grow stronger than before.

"Hmm. Well, it seems that we may have to put a few stiches on here. Does it hurt a lot?" He asked, after he finished.

"It just burns a little bit. My head is the one that's hurting a lot right now." I replied tiredly. "Like a bitch." I mumbled under my breath, causing them all to laugh.

"Ok then, the only thing I am going to do right now is clean the wound and cover it. I will be back with a nurse to stitch you up. Then maybe you'll feel better then. In the mean time would you like something for the pain?" He asked, after they settled down, concern written in his eyes.

"That would be great, yes." I said, trying to withstand the overwhelming scent of his cologne.

He nodded, giving me a brief look before walking out of the room without another word to either of us.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **This story is loosely based on an idea that hatched in my brain while I on a trip to the ER. I hope y'all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Its an Edward x Bella story. Hopefully its humorous. It's my first time to trying to write a humor slash love story.**_

 _ **So hopefully you enjoy it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, if that wasn't awkward I don't know what is." Rosalie said, after the door shut behind the doctor.

"Tell me about it. I haven't seen him since he moved here, but judging by the stiffness on his shoulders, I'd say he's wound up tighter than an asshole. He seemed to know you, Bella. Do _you_ know him?" Alice said, pouting as she sat on the counter.

"Err, no. I would remember if I ever met someone who looked like _that_." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Hmm…" She said, narrowing her eyes at me before crossing her arms over her chest. She did this in order to try to look intimidating, but always ended up looking like a child ready to start a tantrum if she didn't get her way. Or as Emmett put it like Tinker Bell, foot stomping and all.

"Why does it feel like you're lying to us?" Rosalie asked, suspiciously.

"Because she totally is. Her nose twitches when she is lying. Like a bunny." Alice chirped, smirking at me.

"Well you stomp your foot like a Tinker Bell, soo…" I muttered, waiting for the onslaught that was coming.

"I do not!" She cried, stomping her stiletto heeled boot covered foot.

"Yeah, you sort of do, Alice, you just did it now." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes at Alice.

"Your one to talk, you blonde, pigheaded, airhead!" She yelled back, stomping her foot again.

"…and they've started again. God, why?" I muttered ,rolling my eyes at them, choosing to ignore them rather to contribute to their daily dialogue. They do this daily, checking guys out is normal, everyone does that. Now, checking to see who walks stiff and commenting on who needs to get action, that's normal- for them.

I had decided since the good doctor has a pair of the nicest green eyes I had ever laid me eyes on, that his name would be Dr. Green Eyes, I could of course go for Dr. Dreamy but is already taken, Mc Sexy instead of Mc Lovin. But I'll keep it simple. Dr. Green Eyes or Dr. Dreamy for short. I was startled out of my daydreaming when I heard two knocks on the door.

* _knock* *knock*_

"Miss. Swan, this is my assistant Tanya, she'll be aiding me on stitching your head back up on this evening." Dr. Green-Eyes said, gesturing to the tall, thin, leggy, with strawberry blonde-haired woman that walked in after him.

"Nice to meet you, I am Tanya Masen." The equally tall woman said, throwing a kind smile my way before turning towards Rosalie and Alice.

I felt my self-esteem take a huge hit as soon as she walked in the room. My stomach began to churn harder than before. I automatically lowered my gaze to my lap as they walk in further into the room.

"Hey Tan, how's Forks growing on you?" Alice chirped, as she swung her short legs in the air like a toddler.

"It's alright, I guess." She replied as she quickly washed her hands, and drying them before she slipped on a pair of white latex gloves.

"I hear you and Alexander are engaged." Alice sang, smiling widely.

"Allie, please don't start listening to the rumor mill… You're better than that." She said as she looked at the small stand next the examination table.

"Ladies, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to Miss Swan's care. Tanya, if you and Alice don't mind, you can catch up later. _On your own time_. You know, when we're not on the clock?" Dr. Dreamy asked.

I looked up to see the annoyed expression that was sporting on the doctor's face. I could tell that all of them were either related or the fact that my earlier run-ins with the cement were starting to take effect my vision and my poor brain. His green eyes suddenly flashed in my direction, and shock shot through me as my eyes connected with his, I realized I did know him as looked at him full on the face.

"Oh, Miss. Swan before I forget, I have brought you something here to relieve your pain." She said, before handing me a different clipboard with a consent form.

I nodded my head once, wincing, as I slowly looked down and began signing the two forms. Making it a point to ignore the gaze that I felt on me as I did so.

"The other form is a form of consent to basically do the small procedure on you, and that you're consenting to getting anesthetic before proceeding." She explained as I handed her the clipboard sighing tiredly again.

"This is just a small pain reliever. It'll help reduce the pain a little bit before I inject the amnestic and begin the procedure." She said, smiling as I snatched the paper cup from her hand, threw the small, white, round pill into my mouth before chasing it down with the cup of water.

"Feel better?" Dr. Dreamy asked, keeping his gaze on me.

"Umm...Edward, she's allergic to Tylenol, what exactly did you give her?" Rosalie asked them, concerned.

"It's wasn't Tylenol, it was Motrin." Tanya replied, quickly pulling out the wrapper from her pocket to check again.

I nodded, looking at Rosalie tiredly. "We'll grab a bite to eat on the way home, Bell, don't worry. I'm sure Emmett and little Luke and Christine are alright." She soothed, looking at me sympathetically.

"Anthony and Emma, won't like us being late. I can only imagine his reaction if we get there later than usual." I replied drowsily.

"Bella, they're two-year-olds. _Calm_ down." Rosalie said, rolling her blue eyes at me.

"Alright, Miss. Swan. If you could—please, lay down." Dreamy said, helping me lay back slowly.

A familiar wave of electricity zinged through my body when his hand connected with mine. I could tell he felt it too when his eyes widened, and his posture stiffened for a few moments before he recovered again. I began to feel overwhelmed. I closed my eyes as I felt the room begin to spin, I could feel the pinch of the needle as Tanya began to inject the anesthetic around the cut on my forehead.

"So, Miss. Swan. Can you tell me how you ended up here?" Dreamy asked, concern coloring his smooth voice.

"Oh, well. I-I f-fell…" I mumbled drowsily, as I fisted my sweater, and tried to ignore the jerk of my skin being pulled back together. Feeling as they tugged on my skin as they stitched it back together.

"I can see that." He commented dryly, looking down at the chart again before looking back up and clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Stevie- the nurse who helped you earlier, informed me that you fell outside in the lot too. I'd like to make sure you don't have a concussion, so after this I will go ahead and proceed to do that." He said as I heard a pair of scissors cut something, then felt as a clean gauze being put on my forehead with medic tape.

I pried opened one eye, and looked to see Tanya smiling down at me as I heard Dreamy leave the room again.

"Oh, don't mind him, he's just really annoyed right now." Tanya whispered, smiling as she gathered all the used supplies and threw them away in the biohazard trash bin.

"What'd you do now, Tan?" Alice asked, from her spot on the counter.

"He's mad at our father not at me. Well, more like all four of us." She muttered, rolling her eyes at no one in particular.

"Oh no, that-that means he found out? How is he?" Alice asked, worried.

"I don't know, Alice, h-he won't take my calls or anyone else's... He's stopped answering us all, _even_ our mother." Tanya said, turning to look at Alice.

To which she shook her head and twitched her lips, finally setting in a pout.

"Brothers, can't live with them. Can't live without them." She said, as she shook her head and snapped off her gloves and threw them away.

My ears were starting to ring again, and the dizzy spell made my head drop heavily onto the table, despite having taken Motrin minutes prior.

"Bell-wa." I heard a distorted voice call my half-conscious self.

I tried to respond but with the ringing in my ears and annoying jabbing pain I was feeling in my brain prevented me from doing so.

I began to smell rubbing alcohol, and my nose began to burn, making me flinch back into the examination table, before proceeding to shoot up in a sitting position, bonking into someone's head in the process and possibly undoing everything that had just been done to my forehead.

"Oh, shit." I heard Rosalie say, as her voice quacked in hidden laughter.

"Nice… of all the ladies that have actually passed out or fainted here, she's the only one who managed to knock him off his feet, literally. All without intentionally _physical contact_." I heard Tanya say as I stared shocked at Dreamy leaning on the counter with his hands covering his face, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter, I believe she said to Alice.

"Tanya, shut up, please." Dreamy said, letting out a few chuckles.

I felt my face heat up as I looked up at the disaster I created, a stinging pain began pulsating on the north-eastern part of my forehead as hot liquid traveled down the side of my face.

"Sweet Holy Jeebus… when you put your mind to it you can really put a man on his knees." Alice said, amused.

I cringed, feeling my eyes heat up as I listened to their jibs on my klutziness. I heard the shrill ringing of a phone begin to ring from my pocket as they continued to joke around. I tenderly began to pull it from my pocket and answered without checking who it was.

"H-hello?" I answered, keeping my voice steady and my gaze on my lap.

"Hey shrimpo, I know you're probably on your way home right, but I need you to stop by the store to get something." Jasper said, as a pop was heard on his side on the line.

"Hmm.. No, actually I-I'm at ur-urgent care." I replied, cringing.

"Oh damn. What happened now?" He asked, his voice calm yet on edge.

"I-I had another run in with the cement path on the way off campus." I admitted, blushing.

"Who won this time the path or you?" He asked amused.

I rolled my eyes at his amusement before turning on my side. "The path did it seems." I admitted unwillingly, scowling at the ground.

"So, its path three, Bella zero, correct me if I'm wrong but if the path is winning then maybe you should take another path? Maybe one that won't try to kill you every time you walk on it?" He suggested in mock seriousness.

"Shut it, Jazz. You know that that'll happen on which ever path I walk. How're Anthony and Emma ?" I asked, worried.

"They're asleep...had a long day at day care." He replied distractedly.

My sixth sense automatically went on high alert as I felt someone begin to re-patch up my forehead.

"Anyway, if you can't stop by the store I'll just call Emmett to do it. Be safe. We'll see you here. Don't worry about Anthony or Emma, they're both asleep. I thought they had woken up, but I was wrong, I believe it was just Anthony that twitched… just like dad used to..." Jazz whispered.

"Hmm. Well, I'm almost done here. I'll be home in about thirty minutes." I said, hanging up before looking at the people in the room.

"What's wrong with Luke and Christine, did something happen at daycare? Do you want to go?" Rosalie asked, her posture stiff.

"No, Jasper got scared cause Anthony twitched." I said, smiling at his nervousness.

She was about to say something, but the good doctor interrupted. Clearing his throat to get my attention as well as the others. His gaze lingering for more than usual…

"Alright, we're almost done here. I just need to set in shoulder and you'll be good to go." Tanya said, as she produced a navy blue and black sling from one of the cabinets.

I nodded, trying to ignore the pain I was currently feeling on my shoulder. I could feel as Tanya helped me lay back down on the examination table.

"Put your right hand on the back of your head please… and… try to relax." She commanded lowly.

I did as she instructed before I felt her place her hand on my tenderly injured, and snapped in back into place. A loud resounding pop was heard around the room as it snapped back into place.

"Well that was unexpected." Rosalie muttered, her blues eyes wide as saucers.

I ignored both of their commentaries as Tanya helped me put my arm in the sling after placing it on me. I winced at the soreness of my shoulder as I finally sat up.

"Miss. Swan, we managed to stitch you back up and fixed up your shoulder. From your symptoms I was able to confirm that you have a slight concussion, some much need rest will make you feel better. Take some Motrin, since you are allergic to Tylenol, if your symptoms worsen go straight to the hospital do not wait. Replace the dressing to your wound if it becomes wet, it can be left there for up to five days. These are your release forms. Sign here and you'll be good to go." He said, handing me the clipboard to sign.

I signed the form, waited to be handed a prescription for Motrin, before jumping off the table, grabbing my hat and quickly making my way out of the clinic without another word. Walking quick, yet, cautiously towards the massive silver and black Jeep that was parked right in front of the clinic.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, are you going explain to us how you and my cousin happen to know each other?" Alice asked, as she skipped, out of the clinic behind me towards the already unlocked Jeep.

"Not now, Alice. I-I need to get to Anthony and Emma right now." I said, as I opened the door and climbed into the monster.

I slammed the door behind me after climbing in, and waited for them to get into the Jeep too. Moments later they did, I knew that they'd be trying to sneak it out of me, however I hoped that I could hold off on telling them until I got to Jasper. Being my elder brother, and the family psychologist-slash- psychoanalyst, always knew how to go about these things.

"So, Bella…" Rosalie began as she slowly pulled out of the lot and into the highway.

"Hold it, Rose. Not now. Let me get home to my kids first then once I make sure they're alright, I'll tell Emmett and Jasper to sit you both down, so we can have a much-needed discussion." I replied, watching the trees fly by as we drove home, stopping to grab some food on the way home.

"… ok. Just a small question. _Do_ you two know each other?" Alice asked, excitement radiating from her in the back seat.

I sighed, tiredly. "You don't give up do you, Alice?" I asked, exasperatedly.

"Nope, I don't." She responded with a twinkling laugh.

"Come on, Bella, you've known her since we were all kids. Do you really think she'll give up that easily?" Rosalie asked as she turned into the end of our street.

Jasper was already waiting for us , standing outside the front door as we pulled into the driveway. His shoulders tensed up as he took in my pained expression, rushing towards me as I carefully hopped out of the Jeep.

"Bell, how are you feeling?" He asked, amused, reaching to .

"I'm fine, Jazz… Is—is Emmett here?" I asked, as I whacked his hand away.

"Yes, actually he just got in. Why? Is something wrong?" He asked, rubbing his hand and looking towards me.

"We ran into someone today at the urgent care…" I whispered, watching as he stiffened.

"Oh noo…" He whispered, "I'll go get Emmett." He said, rushing back into the house, leaving us in the middle of the drive way.

"What…was that about?" Rosalie asked as she helped me climb up the stairs.

"Nothing. I'll be back, I'm going to check on the kids and then we'll eat something before going into all of this situation." I said, as I walked up the stairs, and towards the kids' room.

I slowly made my way up the stairs case, hearing an occasional creak as I walked up. I could feel something brewing within as I closed in on the white door that had letters stuck on it to say Swan Babes. The images of when I was pregnant with them, when I was preparing their room, and when I first brought them home from the hospital began to flash in my brain.

I peeked in to see the disarray of bronze hair sticking in every direction, and the mahogany combination of red streaked curls splayed on the pillow. Tears beginning to leak from the corner of my eyes as I watched them sleep so peacefully, quietly shutting the door to let them sleep as I walked back out into the hallway.

"Everything is going to be alright, Bellsy. I promise. We'll always be here to help you." Jasper said, as he hugged me to him.

"Of all the damn places he had to come he had to come here. Why couldn't he go to the Podunk town of Walaburga? Why Forks? Is it not enough that our parents and little brother Charlie died in a crash two years ago? Now, he has to come back here? Have we all not been through enough?" I complained, pressing my face to his shirt.

"Call it Fate, Bella. Maybe this is how its supposed to be." He replied, trying to calm me down.

"Fate, my ass. He said he wanted nothing to do with me or the bastard I was carrying. Remember? He even threw money at me. His face may look like it was carved by angels, but appearance can be deceiving. Might as well be coming from the devil's asshole." I replied, stepping back.

He shook his head amused as he listened to me. "Come on, Bella, we have to inform my fiancée and sister-in-law of a few things." He said, as he led me down the stairs.

Emmett was already scarfing down his bag of French fries and the quarter pounder cheese burger. The meat's juices running down to his chin. I swear sometimes he was messier than my two-year-olds.'

"Mah & Pah's?" Jasper asked, as we entered the dinning room, looking into one of the white paper bags. "Awesome." He said, smiling as he took in the contents of the bag.

"You know it." I replied, smiling as we both sat down in one of the empty spots left in the table; no one uttering a single word until after the carnage was over.

"Damn Belly Bear! What the hell happened to you?" Emmett asked through a mouthful.

"I had another show down with the path near the car lot." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Looks like the path won. Pay up, Jasper. She didn't make it one day without getting hurt." Emmett said, spewing food all over the table.

"Emmett! Stop being such a pig and eat with you mouth closed." Rosalie snapped in disgust, as she hit him in the back of the head.

"Ahh- what was that for?" He complained, as he rubbed his head.

"Just eat." She said, ignoring him.

Not forty minutes later I found myself staring at a table full of empty bag full of trash and smeared with ketchup, wrappers strewn in almost ever inch of the table. I felt a flicker of annoyance as I took in the mess that laid before me on the usually clean and polished table top. I was brought out of my OCD anxiety when Alice, who wouldn't stop bouncing in her seat, suddenly spoke.

"Why do your brother's have to be present in order for you to tell us how you and my cousin know each other?" Alice asked, curiosity radiating from her.

"Mary Alice…" Rosalie warned, throwing her a threatening look.

"They're here because I need to make sure you two won't do anything stupid." I replied, unblinkingly at them.

"Now, why would we do tha- Oh, I see. I-I'll –I'll shut up now…" Alice said, ceasing the bouncing at once.

"Finally." Emmett sighed.

"Emmett...nooo." Jasper said, sighing as he shook his head at him, a smile threatening to pull at his lips as he did so.

"Alright. Be quiet. We don't have much time; the twins will be up soon. So, if you do want me to tell you anything then strongly suggest you keep all of your mouths shut until I am done talking." I said, refraining from having Jasper stuff her mouth with left over fries just so we didn't have to hear her talk.

I closed my eyes trying not to let all the pain I had felt for the past three years begin to show. But I knew it was visible when I opened my eyes and Alice and Rosalie were staring at me in shock.

"To answer your question from earlier, Alice. Yes, I do know your cousin. I—I don't think he remembers me. You see, we met three years ago, while I was getting ready to study law and medicine at Harvard… There was a party, a Halloween Masquerade party, one of the sororities was throwing it." I began, .

"Wait…three—three years ago? Oh no. I-I think I know what happened. Please don't continue the story. I know. I'm sorry, please don't finish the story." Alice interrupted, her blue eyes watering.

"No, Alice, let her finish. She's never told us any of the details. Not—not since what happened to our parents." Emmett said, looking at Alice with an unreadable expression.

"Continue please, Bella." Jasper said, looking at me calmly. Though I knew that under the calm was a storm a brewing. I had never seen Jasper snap, and I am pretty sure that when he does his opponent will have died five times before he even hit the ground.

I nodded, taking in a deep breath. "You know, how they say, you don't know what pain is if it bit you in the ass. Well, I can tell you that that expression is definitely true." I said, cracking a smile.

"I'll skip the gory details to save my table from getting stained in stomach acids. A few of the ladies from the dorms had dragged me to the party, I had had one too many drinks and met a guy. I can't remember what he was dressed as, just that he had a distinct full head of bronze hair. He was taller than me, and that he was muscular. One thing lead to the other, and the next morning I found myself in a hotel room of a guy who's name I didn't know, and didn't bother finding out as I quickly dressed and ran out of there." I stated, looking down at my hands.

"I never looked back after that night, I remembered when things started to change. About a month after everything happened I realized small changes had begun to occur tome. One, my period was lighter than usual. Two, everything varying from cheese to my favorite pizza bites, their smells made me nauseous and ended up spewing more than I was able to eat. Three, I began to gain weight, first my chest and hips them my midsection. So, I quickly went down to the medical center, only to run into none other than Dr. Masen, back then a resident doing his rounds in the E.R." I said sighing.

"When the results came back, he was quick to accuse me of trying to ruin his life, by attempting to tie him down to me after the results came in and he viewed them. He threw some money in my face, and left without looking back. It was the total of six hundred dollars. I went back to school, packed all of my thing and cloths, shoved them into my CR-V and drove to New York. That same night I called the school informed them of my decision and never looked back on it." I finished, taking in all of their expressions, which varied from shock, anger, pain, and understanding.

"That's why you drove to New York." Jasper said, looking at me, understanding flashing in his blue eyes.

I nodded, as I shook the empty soda cup in my hand, looking down at the glossy table.

"It's been three years, I'm over it. I as soon as I got confirmation that they were his children, I sent him the paperwork to relinquish his rights… and he did. Case closed." I said, pushing back my chair and standing up and walking out of the room.

I could hear the chairs scraping on the floor as they all got up to follow me, into the kitchen. I chose to ignore them and grabbed the large empty trash bin that stood by the kitchen entrance.

"Bella, please tell me, he wasn't stupid enough to _actually_ sign over his rights without actually thinking it through." Alice begged, her lower lip beginning to quiver.

"Actually, I handed him the papers on a Monday afternoon. I had the papers on my desk by the next Tuesday night, ready to be sent to my attorney. He signed. I didn't pressure him, I didn't do anything to influence him." I said, continuing to throw away the trash.

"But _how_ can he not have given a second thought about this matter?" Alice asked confused, as she followed me back into the dining room.

"Look, he's your cousin. You know him better than any of us here, Alice. If you might want a straight answer, aske him not me." I said, throwing a particularly heavy wrapper with too much force and missing, with my good arm. I watched as it hit an unexpected Emmett in the head as he was leaning down to tie his shoe laces.

"Sorry." I said, cringing.

"I just showered like half and hour ago!" He complained, reaching up to touch his ranch covered curls.

"Sorr-" I began before a little voice interrupted me.

"Momma?" It was Emma, standing in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Quick interruption. Twilight and anything pertaining to Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**_

 _ **This story, its plot and any new characters belong to me.**_

 _ **On with the story.**_

"Princess!" I called, smiling as she ran to my waiting arm, digging her head into my neck, as she wrapped her little arms around my neck.

"I missed you, momma." She whispered into my neck as I tried to stand upright.

"Woah, woah. Hey squirt, be careful, your mom has hurt her shoulder, yet again." Emmett said as he pulled her into thick arms, causing her to pout in response.

"Oh, I missed you too, sweetheart." I smiled at her, ignoring Emmet's commentary and patted down her curls, before turning to look for her brother.

"Emma, where is your brother?" I asked, looking up.

Jasper nodded his head once before he quietly left the room to look for Anthony in their room.

"How was your day at the daycare, bug?" I asked her, as she wiggled in Emmett's arms.

"Okay, Lacey said that she was better than us since she has a daddy and we don't." She whispered, lowly.

"What did you do?" I asked her, as I turned to look at her in the eye, an eyebrow raised.

"I-I might've pushed her down the slide." She replied sheepishly, causing Emmett to let out a boom laughter as he and the girls listened into the conversation.

"It's not funny." She stated angrily, picking up her head to scowl at him.

"Of course not, princess. Uncle Emmett is just being obnoxious again." Rosalie cooed, smiling at her.

"What is con-cautious mean?" Emma asked her, confused.

"Can I hold her?" Alice asked, interrupting, smiling at her.

"Alice, you've held her before. You were one of the first few people to hold them when they were born. Quit being over sensitive bit-" Rosalie said, almost growling at her.

"Rosalie!" I called warningly as Jasper came down with Anthony hanging limply from him.

"Momma, what was Auntie Rosy gonna say?" Emma asked turning towards me.

"Nothing, bug, don't pay attention to them. They're nuts." I said, smiling down at her.

"Ahhh..." She replied, as she jumped down from Emmett's arms and ran towards Jasper.

"I wanna play! I wanna play!" Emma said, her hands raised in the air as she jumped up and down in front of Jasper.

"Play what , little darlin'?" He asked her, confused.

"Limp noodle. Anthony and I play that when we don't wanna get outta bed." She explained, smiling up at him.

"Limp-now they tell me..." He muttered, rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

"Sweetie, why don't you head down the hall and wash you hands? Rosalie, would you mind going with her to wash her hands while I grab their food from the warming drawer?" I asked.

"Don't think I'm going to let this go! Your cousin is now on my poo list!" Rosalie growled, making Alice cringe back in fear, before she fierce expression turned into a calm one as she looked towards Emma.

Emmett began howling in laughter as soon as she said that, causing Rosalie to turn and send him a glare before disappearing around the corner at the end of the hall.

The moment Emma and Rosalie were out of ear shot, Emmett turned to look at me. "How did he recognize you if you have brown eyes and black hair with red and blonde streaks? Didn't you have just brown hair back then...and...and your eyes aren't brown they're hazel, more green than brown...what's going on?" He questioned.

"I forgot to put my contacts on this morning, I wore my glasses." I mumbled, cringing at his anticipate reaction.

"What! Seriously, I mean it's not like you're running from him or something but you changed your hair and all for?" He inquired, his calm expression changing into one of utter shock.

"I-I woke up later than usual this morning. I forewent the contact and put on my glasses. Only having time to make the twins' breakfast, before I proceeded to wake them and change them. I barely made it to my morning class as it is... and Emmett you know why I changed my hair so don't take about it." I explained, as Rosalie and Emma walked back into the room.

I moved quickly to reaching for their plates and moved to place a square of lasagna, some zucchini fritters, and roasted veggies. Then quickly filled their cups with some apple juice before taking their utensils and cups in on one hand and the food in the other.

Anthony and Emma already sitting in their booster seats, smiling happily as Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie as they made faces at them.

"Momma!" Anthony called excitedly when his eyes landed on me, smiling as I set down the plate and everything else before him.

"Monkey! How's my big boy doing today?" I asked as I sat down in the chair next to them.

"Good." He said, as I goofy smile appeared on his face, his bluish green eyes taking an excited gleam as they took in the food.

"Um... Guys where's Alice?" Rosalie suddenly asked.

"Oh, she said her mother called her and that she needed to call her back ASAP." Jasper said, keeping his attention on Emma who was scowling at her plate.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but I had a feeling that something was about to happen. Jasper feeling the tension I began to feel turned to look at me, raise his eyebrow at me. The slam of two car doors coming from the front of the house only confirmed my suspicion on the ordeal.

"She's done it again." Rosalie muttered. "You know for a person small in size, she makes up in her mouth nose and feet." She added.

Jasper tensed as the house became eerily quiet, the only sounds that were heard were the clank of their forks on the small porcelain plates, specifically bought for them. I was just about to chastise Emma for leaving her veggies untouched when suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it. I have a strong feeling as to who it is..." Jasper said, sighing and looking displeased as he slowly got up and got it.

"I'm right behind you, bro." Emmett said getting up to follow him, cracking his knuckles as he exited the room, Rosalie following closely behind both of them.

I watched them leave quietly before turning to Anthony and Emma, smiling as the ate, Emma's nose twitching every now and then as she slowly chomped on the fritters and steamed veggies. I watched as both of them cleaned out their plates. Emma leaving a few of the fritters and steamed veggies, and eating only part of the lasagna noodles, cheeses and most of the meat.

"Emma, are you done eating, sweetie?" I asked as she sat back in the chair, her eyes closing half way.

"Mm… I sleep now ok, momma…" She mumbled.

I smiled at them, realizing that Anthony had already fallen back asleep and had his face and hair on the plate full of marinara sauce. I quickly grabbed the baby wipes that I kept in the dinning room for specific purposes and slowly began wiping their hands, face, and neck. When I finished unstrapped them from their seats and proceeded to pick them both up. Taking them back to their room, where I proceeded to change their clothes to pajamas and tuck them in.

It was only seven o'clock, it was the only good thing I found in having a set of twins, who were brilliant, was that they fell asleep early, and hardly had any problems sleeping through the night.

I had just begun making my way back to the kitchen when I heard shouting coming from my front lawn. Three of the many voices were easy to identify, since I lived with them, but the other ones I was having difficulty with. My annoyance began to rise as I sighed in frustration and began making my way towards all the chaos.

"What is going on out here?!" I bellowed to get all of their attention, as I pulled the front door open with more force than necessary.

I was met with the sight of the very person I was trying to avoid, I knew I had called him Dr. Dreamy earlier, along with the leggy strawberry blonde we met earlier. Off to the side was an older version of Dreamy, only difference was he was much taller, and had a head full of dark ebony hair in the same disarray that Dreamy had.

"What are you three doing here?" I asked, in a lower voice.

"Bella, I-I called them here." Alice said, as she turned towards me with pleading eyes.

"Why'd you do that Alice?" Jasper asked, stepping in between me and her in a protective stance.

I could feel betrayal, and hurt radiating from him as well as indecision. It was killing him to have to choose between his younger sister and the love of his life, from his stance I knew that he had decided. Family first. You don't turn your back on family. That was our family moto. Alice had become like a sister to me these past three years that I've known her, but I'm not entirely sure what will happen now that she'd done this.

"Because he's my cousin. I've known him my entire life, long enough to know that he wouldn't just do this. Its not like Edward to do such thing. Something so important, so life changing like signing over his rights to his kids. It's just not like him." She said, shaking her head as if trying o forget it ever happened.

"Right, so him sleeping with my sister, throwing money in her face, and basically humiliating her in front of a room full of complete and utter strangers was not like him?" Jasper asked, his anger evident in his voice, causing everyone to flinch in response.

"How would you have reacted if that was you?" Dreamy asked.

"Certainly not like that." Jasper replied.

"Look, it doesn't matter whether how you reacted, or didn't react. The point is it's all done with. You don't have a right to be here. So, leave or I'll call the police, and have you removed from the premises." I said, watching as his face fell.

"Bella, I'm sorry, alright. I-" He called, as he attempted to follow me back into the house.

"This isn't high school, Edward. You can't just decide you don't want to be a father because you're not ready, and then decide you want to play house when you are." I exclaimed, turning to look at him.

"I'll help the police remove you." Emmett threatened, blocking his bath.

"Just leave. That includes you, Alice. Don't come any where near me or my children or you will be sent to jail." I said, as I walked back into the house.

I quickly made my way back into the dining room, and attempted to try to clean the table. My injured shoulder had begun to sting at this point, I wasn't entirely sure that the tense situation was helping at all. The day's events had begun to take their toll on me and my injured body. My head was starting to pound again, and my vision was beginning to blur. I felt as if I had been put through a paper shredder.

"Bells? Are you alright?" I heard Jasper ask as he walked back into the room.

"I—I'm fine. My injuries are just making themselves known again." I replied as I finished putting the last of the trash in the bin, and turned to gather all the plates.

"Let me help you with that." He said, taking the plate from my hand.

I nodded and turned to go back into the kitchen, dragging the bin behind me.

"Alice and I are taking a break." He announced, as he began washing the few dishes that were in the sink.

"Why is that?" I asked, pretending to fold the dish rag, with me good arm.

"I—I just need time. To think, I think." He replied as he washed the last dish. There were only two, Anthony's Lightning Mc Queen plate, cup and fork along Emma's Disney Princesses plate and stuff.

I nodded, wincing as I did so, gaining Jasper's attention as he turned the faucet off. His eyes surveyed me for a while before he turned to the medicine cabinet, and took out ibuprofen and handing it to me before turning to get a glass of water.

"Drink this, it'll help you sleep, and relieve the pain. Get to Carlisle tomorrow during lunch time." He instructed, giving me a stern look.

"I don't have classes until tomorrow late afternoon so, I think I can get to him earlier than expected." I said, tiredly leaning onto the breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen.

"I don't have to go in tomorrow so, I'll make sure of it." He said, smiling when I rolled my eyes but winced.

"Get some rest you're going to need it. I'll call uncle Eleazar tomorrow and mention what happened this afternoon." He said as he led me out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

I knew that someday this could be a possibility. Thinking back to the day that I had the risky procedure done in order to do a DNA test, and prove that Edward was in fact the father made me wonder. Why had he agreed to get the DNA test done, if he believed that the baby I was carrying wasn't his? Something wasn't adding up. There are too many question that are unanswered. Meaning that as much as I wanted to leave the situation be, and live happily with my two angels, I also have to do what is best for them. Meaning, I would have to come face to face with the man, who broke my heart four years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke the next morning with a blistering headache. I felt as if someone was working their way out of my head with a jackhammer, as my alarm blared through my room. I blindly search for the off button, before giving up and slamming my hand on the demonic device. By the time I had made down to the kitchen, dressed and ready I realized it was already half past eight.

"G'morning." Jasper greeted, startling me. .

I jumped a foot in the air, my poor heart hammering again my chest, causing me to drop my precious coffee cup onto the linoleum floor. I pouted, looking down at my coffee covered boots, messy floor.

"Jeez! Can you not appear out of nowhere while my mind is distracted?" I asked, as I picked up the pieces of what was left of my favorite mug, and proceeded to throw them away.

"Sorry, I just figured you'd like some breakfast this morning since you don't eat every morning." He said, gesturing to the plates of breakfast food on the counter, before he turned to give me a knowing look.

"I do eat." I countered, but backtracked when I saw the disbelieving look he was giving me. "Fine, I usually have a cup of coffee and a granola bar." I admitted rolling my eyes at him.

"I though so. Sit down, I'll go wake up the kiddos, and bring them down so they can eat, then you can change them when you're finished eating." He said.

The finality in his voice reminded me of my father when he was ready to give me the 'no nonsense' speech he always gave us when we were about to visit family. Especially our 'lovely' Aunt Patty. Ugh, just think about that woman make my skin crawl.

"I don't see you eating." Jasper chanted, as he walked back in the room, and sat down my two sleepy toddlers in their seats.

"Good morning, my bugs." I said, smiling at them.

I watched as Anthony yawned, blinking twice before turning in my direction and snapping his mouth closed. Emma, smiled at me before she began to eat her pancakes.

"Hi momma." My little boy greeted, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Start eating lil man, we've got a big day ahead of us." Jasper said, smiling at them.

"Are we going back to see Miss. Angie today?" Anthony asked, poking the pancakes with his finger.

"No, today you'll be staying with me." Jasper said.

"Why?" Emma asked, after swallowing a mouthful of pancake.

"Uncle Jasper volunteered to stay with you today, while I get back from my class." I explained, after I finished eating my food, and began munching on some fruit.

"Oh, ookay." Emma said, after she finished her pancake.

Realizing that Emma was done, I slowly began wiping her hands, face and neck. Before helping her down from her booster seat and letting her pull me to their room to help her change. I watched her look through her closet, shaking her head every now and then before she turned towards me with a questioning look, hand on her hips.

"I no like this." She said finally.

"Like what princess?" I asked, confused.

"This." She said pointing at the sparkly clothes Alice had gotten her on one of her shopping trips to Seattle.

"Why? It makes you look like a beautiful princess. Don't you want to look like a princess?" I asked her, wondering why she suddenly didn't like her sparkle dress.

"No." She answered, shaking her head seriously at me.

I felt my eyebrows crease in confusion, before I tilted my head in confusion watching her sweet face as emotions flew across it quickly. Her eyebrows furrowing in an unexplained emotion, her lower lip jutting out in an adorable pout as she stared blankly at the dark maroon plush carpet beneath her slipper-covered feet.

"Then who do you want to look like baby? The skies the limit." I encouraged, giving her a gentle smile.

"Like you momma, I want to look like you." She whispered back, her hair hiding her face.

"Sweetheart, you do look like me. Or what do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"I want to be _dressed_ like you." She clarified, after looking at anywhere but me.

"Oh." I said nodding at her before standing up and heading to the closet.

I quickly walked towards the back of the medium sized closet and pulled out a simple pair of jeans, a small knit sweater, a pair of boots, and a wool knit hat, and a t-shirt, before walking back out into the room. She was waiting for me on her bed, swinging her legs back and forth.

After setting down her clothes at the foot of her bed, I turned to look at her, briefly wondering what had brought on the sudden change to my baby girl but stopped when I saw this look on her precious face. I soon proceeded to begin helping her change into her jeans, slipping on a pair of leggings before doing so. Having a tender shoulder, of course, slowed me down quiet a bit, but I managed to finish dressing her.

The end results were her wearing a pair of jeans, a cream colored long sleeve, a knit sweater, and her boots, and knit hat. With difficulty I braided her hair into a fishtail braid, and then slipped on the hat before turning her to look at me.

"Ready to go downstairs princess?" I asked her, eyeing her.

She gave me a bright smile before skipping out of the room happily, probably already forgetting whatever was bothering her. I smiled, before standing up and following her out of the door and down the stairs leading into the kitchen.

"Hey squirt. Did you brush your teeth?" Jasper asked as we came into the room.

I watched Emma's smile dropping into a pout as she shook her head wildly at him. A laugh from the side of the room froze us all, causing us all to turn, even a tired-looking Anthony.

"G'Morning my lovelies." Alice said, smiling broadly at us, like nothing happened.

I heard Jasper let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to look at the tiredly. He looked like he aged over night when his eyes landed on her.

"Alice, what are you doing here? Did I not tell you that we're taking a break? You should be here." He said calmly, as he made his way towards her.

"Relax Jazzy, I'm just here to help Bella dress the twins. Since it looks like she needs the help." She said smiling.

"Thank you, Alice. But I think I'm fine by myself. Please leave my house, and leave the key you have on the table near front door before you leave." I said dismissively.

"What no? You two seriously can't still be angry from last night? You have to understand that I was only try to-" She babbled, her facial features had desperation etched on it.

"Enough!" Jasper roared, his shoulders tense again. "Alice, I had already explained this to you. Specifically, last night. So, let me make myself clear, you don't get to make decisions on people lives, that affect everyone, and then act as if you did them a favor." Jasper coolly replied, looking down at her.

"I was only trying to help her! How can you react like this? They've clearly left things half-way four years ago. You're a psychologist, take a look at the bigger picture here Jasper." She said, her left knee twitching.

"One, I don't think I left things half ways, and two, had you had any consideration you'd realize that this isn't the conversation to have in front of my kids. So, this will be the last time I tell you to leave." I said, looking over at Emma and Anthony, and realized they had both left the room.

"This isn't over. Bella, you know this isn't over. There are to many variables left out in the opened." She warned before she pulled out her key and set it on the breakfast bar, before turning to walk away.

Jasper let out an exasperated sigh, "Alice, wait!" He called, stopping her before she made to the doorway.

"I knew you'd see it my way, Jazzy." She said turning to give him a bright smile.

"No, it's-it's not that." He said, slowly walking towards her. "I-I'd like the ring back please." He whispered, his hand extended towards her.

She gasped, hurt written on her face, before she began shaking her head at him wildly. "No, you-you don't mean that. We-we love each other. Surely you can understand that I was only trying to help you. Jasper, I- I love you, you're my soulmate." She babbled, her lip beginning to tremble.

"I'm not saying I don't understand why you did what you did, but that wasn't your decision to take, Alice. You already know how I feel about you. You also know how I feel about you meddling. It's clear we both have to take a step back and sort out our priorities. As of right now, I don't think I can look at you without remembering what you did. I'm going to need time, but I'll call you later, so we can talk properly." Jasper said, finality in his tone.

She shook her head once more, a few tears dropping from her blue eyes, as she slowly pulled off the ring and placed it on Jasper's extended hand before turning and running out of the house. A click was heard a few moments later, along with the slam of a car door, the roar of an engine, and the purr of the car as it peeled out of the driveway.

"Ok, I know something is going through your mind right now. But she said you're a psychologist, you're work at the pediatric wing in the hospital… Jazz, is there something you'd like to explain?" I muttered, unable to keep my mouth shut, even after everything I just watched happen.

"I had two majors. Pediatrics and psychology. My minors were English and Childhood Development." He said, sighing tiredly. "Don't look so surprised. You just finished your fellowship at the hospital, and your now studying law at WASU." He said rolling his eyes.

"I'm just wondering how nobody, but Alice noticed or realized this." I replied, blinking at the sudden quiet that filled the house.

I suddenly turned and ran up the stairs, towards the kids' room. I found Anthony already dressed, standing in front of the mirror attempting to tame his wild hair, giving up shortly and pulling his beanie on with a disappointed pout on his lips.

"What are you doing, monkey?" I wondered, kneeling to fix his thick wool and flannel sweater.

"Not-hing. Suzy Masen has just been touching my head." He said, frowning.

"Hm. So, you don't like Suzy?" I questioned.

"She always follows him around." Emma chimed in, as she pulled on her coat and began attempting to pull the zipper up, as Anthony scowled and began shaking his head violently at me.

"She made Zay cry." He uttered, frowning again.

I hummed as I listened to them chat, wondering briefly if I could stay at home before my cellphone began to ring. I sigh, pulling myself to my feet before I answered without glancing at the screen.

"Hello?" I answered, looking towards the door, to meet Jasper's questioning gaze.

'take them downstairs, please.' I mouthed, watching him nod in response before whistling and inclining his head to the side. Both Emma and Anthony smiled at him and quickly followed him out of the room and down the stairs.

 **"** **Hello, this is Dr. Platt, I'm calling for Isabella Swan." The feminine voice said.**

"This is she speaking." I replied, as I made my way towards my room.

 **"** **I'm calling on behalf of Northwest Hospital and Medical Center."**

"Oh?" I replied, as I lowered myself onto the bed.

 **"** **I received a reference from Dr. Carlisle Cullen, it's pertaining to the position you applied for here. I wanted to know if you're interested in taking the position in the PICU's unit here."**

"Oh, yes." I replied, shocked.

 **"** **Wonderful, can you make it over here, around two thirty?"**

"Oh, err… I-I can't make it today. I-I have a prior engagement around that time. Is there a later date I can go in?" I asked.

 **"** **There's tomorrow but that's much later, around six."**

I chewed on my bottom lip, trying to think of something. "If I can get there before three today would I still be able to see you?" I asked.

 **"** **Hmm… If you can get in before five in the afternoon, I'll gladly talk to you." She said.**

"Great, thank you so much for you time." I said, a broad smile pulling on my lips.

 **"** **Thank you so much for your time, Isabella, I'll see you later. Goodbye." She said before I heard a soft *click*.**

I let out an excited squeal, throwing myself back onto the bed as I reveled at the new opportunity that had just popped up, ignoring the slight sting I left on my head after landing on the remote of the television as I laid there. My buzz was killed however when my phone began to ring once more, sighing before I answered once more.

"Hello" I answered.

 **"** **Hey, I just thought you should know that classes for this afternoon have been canceled. It appears there was an emergency with one of Oakley's relatives in Arizona. We won't have class until he comes back." Rosalie informed.**

 **"** Really? Great, my day just got way better. Now, I can take my sweet time at the doctor's today." I replied, smiling as I blinked, staring up at the ceiling relieved.

 **"** **Tell me about it, I don't think I'd be able to stomach another one of his lectures, spitting and snorting, and not puke my lunch." She quipped.**

I laughed at her response, "How are you feeling this morning?" I inquired carefully.

" **Ugh. Better than usual. No more morning sickness. I don't think I can handle your brother's shadowing, so I'm going to go to the library and sit in the fantasy section, hopefully I'm able to nap." She said, before hanging up.**

I had a broad smile as I finally made it down into the den. Jasper sat there on the couch, with both Anthony and Emma asleep, their head resting on his lap while he read a book.

"Did I take that long?" I asked surprised as I walked into the room.

"No, actually, they're just really tired, seeing as you got them up earlier than usual… who was that anyway?" He asked, unconcerned.

"Oh. The first one was Dr. Platt from Northwest. The second was Rosalie calling to inform me that classes have been canceled until further notice." I replied.

"Job offer?" He asked, closing his book.

I nodded, hesitantly, as I sat down in my dad's favorite arm chair, suddenly needing a hug from one of them.

"You know our parents would've been really proud of you right? Not every person who has two kids at such a young age is willing to go through Medical School, and then dip her feet in Law school as well." He said, as he played with the little fuzz ball at the top of Emma's cream-colored hat.

I smiled at him in return before getting up and looking at the bag I always carried. It resembled a large beach bag, or tote bag. It was black with a large design in one of the sides. I proceeded to check the bag's contents. Snacks? Check. Two changes of clothes? Check. Colors, and coloring book? Check. Spare clothes for me? Check. Wallet? Check. Other personal items? Check. Book? Check.

"Is there anything you don't carry in that bag?" Jasper asked as he slowly extracted himself his position in the couch.

"Hmm." I pretended to think about it. "Probably the sink in from the bathroom and the bathtub." I replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at me in response before gently picking up Anthony, dripping a blanket before he steadily made his way towards the Ranger Rover.

The car my father had originally given me after finding out I had gotten into Harvard's Schools of Law and Medicine, my mother being the ever practical one had gotten me a Honda CR-V, which I had chosen to drive all the way to school. My father being an attorney and my mother being a doctor, made me want to strive to learn more which is why I went through two schools instead of one.

The reactions of both my parents when I informed them of what happened only made me miss them more. My father was angry to say the least… yet, he sat down and let me cry in his chest for hours after I got home with Jasper, who happened to be working in the New York Presbyterian Hospital in Lower Manhattan. My mother being the ever-patient person she was; made me her famous chicken and ginger noddle soup, drew me a bath, and helped me into bed that first night.

Though both my parents have always been calm, caring, and loving people; all hell broke loose when Jasper reviving to them what had happened. To this day, Jasper says he'd never seen our parent become so deathly still. I also remember that the proceeding that followed with Uncle Eleazar were painfully slow yet quick. Slow because my parents did everything in their power to ensure a problem free future for my baby and me. Quick because Uncle Eleazar is one of the greatest known lawyers here, him being my mother's brother only sweetens the deal.

The idea to terminate the baby's father's parental rights came from him. My mother, surprised and unwilling at first, disagreed saying that no matter what type of person he was he still deserved to know he was having a baby. Well that bridge was burned after she witnessed Edward's reaction to him receiving the paper to sign and terminate his rights.

"Bell? Is there anything you need before we leave? It's an hour drive from here to Seattle." Jasper said, standing in the doorway of the den, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh…uhh… yeah. I'm just thinking about mom and dad… with it being so close to the holidays…I-I can't help it. I-I miss them." I whispered.

"I do too. Come on, I called Uncle Eleazar and Uncle Carlisle last night. Carlisle will be waiting for us, and Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen are driving down later this afternoon. At what time does your class end so I can go pick you up?" He asked taking the heavy tote bag with a grunt.

"Class was canceled remember I told you?" I whispered, as I made my way over the couch, leaning down and pulling Emma into my arms.

He sighed, nodding at me before walking towards the front door. We both walked out of the house, Jasper locking both locks and placing a note on the front door. I slowly walked down the front porch steps, and walking towards the rover. Anthony was still fast asleep hugging his Lightning McQueen car pillow to him as he slept. After slowly lowering Emma down onto her car seat, and fastening the buckles, I placed her Cinderella glass slipper pillow on her and closed the door, before climbing into the passenger's seat.

"You miss the pixie, don't you?" I asked, as he backed out of the drive way and drove in the direction of the interstate.

"I do." He admitted, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Are you going to meet her later or where you just saying that, so she'd leave you alone?" I inquired, as I turned the heater on.

"No, I meant it. I said I'd call her later. I didn't say how later I'd be calling her though." He said, giving me a small smile.

We got to the hospital where our uncle Carlisle works in forty-five minutes due to light traffic. The woman working the front desk of the hospital made us sign in and gave us a green colored wristband, and pointed us to the examination room where we were I was expected to wait until the doctor could see me.

The twins were still sleeping, now in their Buggaboo stroller, side by side, thick blankets on them as they slept soundly. I placed the heavy bag on one of the chairs and sat down on the examination table. A full fifteen minutes passing before the sound of two resounding knocks were heard in the otherwise quiet room.

"Bella, Jasper. What can I help you with on this wonderful day?" Our lovable uncle asked.

"She hit her head again." Jasper said, looking towards me.

"Hmm. Does your head hurt? Is your eyesight blurring? Do you have a ringing in your ears?" Our uncle asked.

"Last night my head hurt a bit. I went to urgent care since it was closer, and the incident happened right after class. I just dislocated my left shoulder, had to get a few stitches on my forehead, and got a minor concussion. No biggy, I'm fine." I said, giving them a slight smile.

They both rolled their eyes at me and shook their head simultaneously in my direction.

"Bella, you know why getting a head injury for you is serious. The car crash that you and your parents were in let you a coma for a week. We don't know if that can cause you problems in the future. You have to be care, you're not the only one that will be affected if something were to happen, think of your children. Do you really want them to be left alone?" He asked me, sighing.

"Look, I was your father's best friend when we were growing up, all through school too. What kind of person would I be if I let something happen to any of you. Look, I don't want you to feel bad about anything that has happened, just be careful alright?" He asked, patting my good shoulder lightly.

I felt my lower lip begin to tremble, and my eyes began to water, as I lowered my head, nodding once with it still down. "I didn't fall on purpose. I-I tripped. Rosalie fell with me is she alright?" I asked, worried.

"She came in this morning too. Fortunately, for both of you she is. She escaped with only a small cut and a bump on her head." Our uncle said, as he checked my shoulder, and the stitching on my head.

"Let's run a few tests, shall we?" He said, as he pulled out the wheelchair from the corner gesturing to it with a bright smile on his face.

I scoffed at his expression, shaking my head indignantly at them, before I got off the table and plopped onto the chair unceremoniously.

"Its just an MRI and a few other test Bella, grow up you're a mother now." Jasper chastised.

"Relax, it'll be over before you know it." Our uncle said calmly as he wheeled me out of the room.

The entire things lasted a few hours, it was late afternoon by the time we got out. The twins were tired of sitting down and wanted nothing but to stretch and run around. So, Jasper drove us to a burger place that was a mile down from the hospital. We were sitting down watching them climb onto the climbing in equipment that's built for children their age.

"So, what did Uncle Carlisle say that's going on?" He asked as he bit into the massive burger he had ordered.

"He got to the same conclusions the doctors at the urgent care clinic got to. Shoulder was dislocated and replaced correctly, the stitches were done twice- don't ask, and a concussion." I said, as I munched on some chili fries, and unwrapped my chicken sandwich.

"That's goo ne-hoos." He said, as he chewed through another mouthful of burger, showing me in the process.

"Ugh. That's disgusting, Jasper. Stop eating like an animal and eat like a normal person with your mouth closed." I muttered, disgusted.

"Yoh-rah welcome." He said, as he displayed his chewed food to me once more.

The entire things lasted a few hours, it was late afternoon by the time we got out. The twins were tired of sitting down and wanted nothing but to stretch and run around. So, Jasper drove us to a burger place that was a mile down from the hospital. We were sitting down watching them climb onto the climbing in equipment that's built for children their age.

"So, what did Uncle Carlisle say that's going on?" He asked as he bit into the massive burger he had ordered.

"He got to the same conclusions the doctors at the urgent care clinic got to. Shoulder was dislocated and replaced correctly, the stitches were done twice- don't ask, and a concussion." I said, as I munched on some chili fries, and unwrapped my chicken sandwich.

"That's goo ne-hoos." He said, as he chewed through another mouthful of burger, showing me in the process.

"Ugh. That's disgusting, Jasper. Stop eating like an animal and eat like a normal person with your mouth closed." I muttered, disgusted.

"Yoh-rah welcome." He said, as he displayed his food to me once more.

I wrinkled my nose in reaction and decided to keep my eyes on my food and occasionally glance at the kids.

The drive back home was much shorter than the drive to the hospital. With the kids tuckered out Jasper and I were able to talk on what we should expect our aunt and uncle to bring up when they arrived later in the day.

"I honestly don't understand why you called our Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen. Why bother them when we can handle this on our own? It's not like they pose a threat." I muttered, leaning my head back on the headrest.

"Bella, whether they pose a threat or not, we have to be prepare for anything. That's what our parents taught us, always be prepared for anything. Those sneak attacks that Alice managed to pull would no doubt make our father cringe in his own grave." Jasper said, as he turned the radio onto a different station.

"Are we expecting our uncles to come down for Thanksgiving?" I suddenly wondered trying to figure out what food we still needed to buy with Thanksgiving being two days away.

"Uncle Carlisle and Uncle Eleazar are coming." Jasper replied as he turned to the end of our street.

"Are they bringing their significant others?" I pried.

"Not gonna happen little ldarlin'. Whatever involves their personal life, isn't our problem, not ours. Stop trying to pull an Alice, it's not going to work." He said as he pulled into the drive way.

The house looked eerily quiet, Jasper noticed this too because next thing I know, he turned to look me in the eye. "Stay in the car. Don't get out until I come and get you." He commanded as he opened the door. " I mean it Bella, for once in your life listen to me." He said before closing the door and rushing towards the house quietly.

Fifteen minutes later he walked out with the last person I'd expect to see here, laughing as they walked towards the rover.

"Cousin Kate? What are you doing here?" I asked, as I hopped out of the rover.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella Bee!" She squealed running towards me in high heeled boots.

I watched as she ran towards me on the wet ground, slipping a foot before she got to me and falling flat on her back with an 'oomph'. Jasper let out a howl of laughter and rushed to her side to help her get up.

"Kate, are you alright?" He asked as he helped her stand.

"Ye-yeah I am fine. I forgot how slippery the ground is here after a downpour." She muttered as she straightened the red knit hat on top of her head.

"Yeah, well, five years of not being here will do that to you. How's Garrett doing?" I asked as she took the heavy tote bag from me.

"Oh, he's- he's good. He managed to get permission for the holidays… he'll be here sometime tomorrow." She stated, smiling at a sleeping Emma as I pulled her out of her car seat.

"That's awesome. While we were with Uncle Carlisle this morning I received a call from Peter and Charlotte, he said to expect them here before Christmas." Jasper said as he pulled Anthony out of his seat and proceeded to shut the door before locking them.

"Awesome. So, full house for the holidays, just like momma likes." I muttered, laughing as we all walked into the house.

"Hey, Kate?" I called after I put the kids in their room.

"Yeah, Bella Bee?" She called back from the kitchen.

"Call me suspicious or curious, but how did you get into the house?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, uhh.. the back window, there, was unlocked so I climbed in through there. Oh, I owe you a new table." She muttered, turning red.

"You broke my mother's antique table?" I asked, looking at her astound.

"Broke it? No. Scratched it? Yes." She admitted, turning a brighter red.

"Man, you two _are_ related. You two fall more than any of us on our best day." Jasper commented as he set down three coffee cups on the breakfast bar before bringing a plate full of the cookies I had baked two days ago.

Kate rolled her eyes at him, before smacking him upside the head. "Did you make these Bella Bee?" She asked, as she took a bite into the cookie.

"I did." I confirmed, "Two days ago." I said, smiling as finished the cook in two bites.

"Aunt Renee always made the best cookies around this time of year, it was the best. I'm glad you bake just like her. No holiday would be complete without your baking." She said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Thanks…" I muttered, looking down at the counter. "You never did tell us what you're doing here. How long are you planning on staying?" I asked, wondering if I had replaced the sheets in the guest rooms.

"Oh…uhh. I- I was wondering if I could stay here temporarily. Just-just until I find somewhere to live around here. I applied for a job here in a design agency. I received a call yesterday that I had the job." She explained, taking another cookie.

" What about the agency you worked for in Texas?" Jasper asked.

"Oh the owner got an offer and he sold it. The new owners turned the agency into something else. So, that eliminated my job. Garrett said we should get married, that way I can live with him. I told him I didn't want to get married on a whim. So, here I am. You don't mind do you?" She asked worriedly.

"No. Of course not. We have plenty of room here, don't worry about it. Though I should probably warn you, your parents will be here some time today. They'll also be here in the holidays." I told her.

"Wait. Mom and Dad will be here? What's going on? Is it a visit visit or a legal visit?" She asked concern.

I sighed closing my eyes for a second before taking a deep breath to begin to explain. Jasper, however, beat me to it and began explaining.

"Kate, do you remember Alice?" He asked, watching her as she thought for a moment.

"Alice, as in your fiancée Alice?" She asked, confused.

"Yup, do you remember her?" He asked again, watching as she nodded her head. "Do you remember the problem we had three years ago?" He asked, carefully.

"Yes, I-I do. But what does that have anything to do with what my parents are coming here for?" She asked, impatiently.

"I'm getting to that, slow your roll." He said, raising his hand a bit, signaling her to calm down. "Well, Bella, here, ran into that very person yesterday evening. We found out yesterday that Alice is that person's cousin, not only that but she brought them here, to 'talk'." Jasper finished, rolling his eyes.

"Ahh… does this mean you're nor marrying the little pixie?" She asked, concerned.

"He doesn't know." I muttered.

"Does that change anything?" She turned to ask me, concerned.

"He signed his rights over so, I don't think he can." I said, as I tried to take a spec of dirt from under my nails.

"But what if that's not what he wants? What if he's just here to clear things up about what happened? Is it possible that you all jumped the gun?" She asked, as she rubbed her hand together.

"When it comes to my kids I will do anything and everything to protect them. You will understand the day you have kids too." I said, trying to contain the anger I felt.

I felt Jasper tense beside me, and look at her with a calculating look. The expression on Kate's face told me she did in fact understand what I was saying. Causing me to freeze mid movement.

"When?" Jasper asked, in a voice so low I almost wasn't sure he spoke at all to begin with.

"Just after everything that happened with Bella." She whispered back. "My parents know about it, we've just kept everything under the rug so that people from their circle don't find out." She explained.

"That's where Garrett is, huh." I said.

"Yeah he's- he's at a hotel in Redmond. We were planning on making the announcement tomorrow night after Garrett got here." She finished.

"Call him and tell him to get his butt over here. There's no need for you three to be separated." Jasper said, smiling at her.

"Seriously, how'd you think we'd react? Rosalie is pregnant. I have a pair of three-year-olds. Out of all of us, Rose and Emmett are the only ones who are married." I said, smiling teasingly at her.

"Not as welcoming as this that's for sure. Garrett's sister was excited though. I'm not sure if you know her? She is study anthropology in Portland." She said.

"Really? What's her name?" I heard Jasper ask her.

"Oh uhh…. Chloe Eddins? I think." She replied, watching as I began to pull out everything I need to begin making tonight's dinner.

"Whatcha making there, Bellsy?" She asked me as I pulled out the marinated pork leg I ad left marinating the afternoon before.

"It's a pork leg. I'm making a slow roast." I replied as I pushed the large loaf pan into the oven with a grunt.

"…does she make this as an every night kind of dinner or is there a specific reason as to why she is cooking that much food?" She asked.

"Oh, this is small compared to what she cooks on Thanksgiving, even Christmas. I think she's making this because of how many people will be here later tonight." He replied.

"Oh." She replied.

It took the better part of the afternoon for me to finish making everything else. Not that I complained, my mother always said I used cooking as an emotional outlet of some sort, my guess is probably as right as hers.

I had just finished vacuuming the living room and den when the phone began to ring. Jasper, who was sitting right next to it answered. I carefully placed the vacuum back into the hallway closet, when I heard him begin shouting at whoever was on the other line.

"YOU WHAT?!" He shouted.

"Oh dang." Kate muttered, watching Jasper with wide-eyed.

"Alice, you have one hour to call whoever you involved in this situation and tell them to back off or I swear on all the love I have for you, or I swear this engagement is officially over." He threatened.

Kate threw me a knowing look. "I'll go call my parents and tell them of this 'occurrence'." She whispered, walking into the dining room as she dialed their number.

I continued to watch unsure of what to do. A sudden knock on the front door cause me to jump, before I slowly walked towards the wooden panel glass door. With the insistent knocking coming from the other side of the door, I almost expected the hospital to be burning down. Yet, I was once again disappointed, it was three people I didn't want to see, and from the looks of it, I realized Emmett and Rosalie had just pulled up, along with two more cars behind them. They were all here. Show time.

"Jasper, call Jacob and tell him to haul his ass over here now!" I hollered.

"We're just here to talk." Tanya said, holding up a small bag.

"Quick question. Do you all not understand the concept of trespassing?" I stalled, leaning into the doorframe and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, it means to enter an owner's land or property without permission." Said the older man that stood with them.

He was shorter, much more than Edward and Tanya, yet they all had the same features, making me believe that this was either their father or a close relative to them. Though his hair was a dark black like the man who was here with them the night prior.

"Wonderful. Now that you understand the concept of trespassing, would you mind leaving the property? Your presence is unwanted here." Uncle Eleazar interrupted, as he stepped onto the porch followed by his wife Aunt Carmen, Emmett, Rosalie, Uncle Carlisle, and to my surprise Dr. Esme Platt.

"Now, now. Gentlemen, we're simply here to talk." The man stated calmly. "May we come in?" He asked.

"Is there a problem here?" Jacob asked, suddenly appearing.

"Officer Black, yes, there is. This man has been harassing my niece, stocking even. For the past two days these people have been coming here to the house claiming to want to talk yet all they do is argue." My uncle, Eleazar said.

I watched as Jacob nodded before turning towards me, "Do you wish to press charges?" He asked. "There isn't much I can do without evidence at the moment, but just by looking you all here, and the tense atmosphere, I can see there is a problem here." He stated.

"I just want them removed from the property. I don't want to see them here again." I said, looking back at Jasper, who took a step to conceal me behind him.

"I will be showing up later to the police department to show you a few documents." My uncle stated.

"Look, we don't want any problems. My son and I just figured there are a few things left that were unspoken for. We want to make sure we all understand the situation." The older man, we now knew was Mr. Masen uttered.

"What could possibly be clearer than signing over your parental rights? Mr. Masen, you have no business being here. If my client decides to press charges all of you would end up having a restraining order put against you, and possibly earning time in jail." My uncle said.

"Very well then, but if you really are wondering why my son signed over his rights to those two children you have in there. You-you should read this." Mr. Masen finally said, pulling out a thick envelope and handing it to me.

"Bella, I'm not asking you to understand my reasoning. Just to listen to me." Edward said, looking at me pleadingly.

"There are too many people here for me to be comfortable. Everyone who is living here, or is supposed to be here, go inside. I want to speak to these people. Alone." I finally said, after staring at the envelope for a long moment. "Jacob, I appreciate you coming down here, but it looks like we won't be needing your assistance tonight. Though you should probably expect my attorney later like he said." I added.

He nodded once, before walking down the steps and to his cruiser, driving away slowly.

"Jasper, stay." I said, after everyone disappeared into the house.

"Could you please tell Aunt Carmen to pull out the pork roast out of the oven?" I asked, watching as he nodded walking into the house.

I looked down at my feet for a while trying to process before looking up at all three of them.

"I'm not going to yell at you. I'm too tired to do so, but I will tell you this. Its been three years, since my children were born, I have worked hard to give them everything they want and need. To keep a roof over their heads and mine, all while going to school. It doesn't take three fucking years to decide whether or not you want to be a father, grandfather, or aunt. You all knew of the situation, now on decision based on a whim you all suddenly want to come here and demand rights that you all gave up? What fucking game are you all playing? My children need _stability_! Your showing up or suddenly appearing here isn't going to change that. Nor is you thinking that by suddenly showing up you can change those three years you were all gone." I stated, shaking my head as memories began to rush into my mind.

"You left me alone. You threw money at me. You called me a variety of names. You even made me undergo a test that made me loose one of my babies… and for that I don't think I can ever forgive you." I muttered, blinking away a few tears.

"You threw money in her face?! What kind of dick move is that Edward Anthony?!" Tanya screeched in his ear, causing him to flinch.

"I-I said I was sorry." He muttered, cringing as Tanya jabbed her elbow in his ribs and stomped on his foot.

"That's not how we raised you son. Your mother would be dying of embarrassment if she found out." Mr. Masen muttered.

"Can you not act like this isn't your fault?" Tanya cried suddenly.

"Tanya, don't. Not here." Edward warned, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"No, you know what? She should know. She should know what really happened. Tell her. Tell her or I will. Now." Tanya threatened.

"Don't do it." He growled, his fists clenching, the tendons protruding from his fist.

"I'm done with this, Edward. I kept quiet long enough." She said calmly, before turning towards me. "Bella do you know why it took Edward only one day to sign over the papers?" She asked looking at me unnervingly.

I shook my head at here confused, feeling as Jasper walked behind me.

"The reason it took my dear little brother, here, one day was because out mother found the papers on his desk while visiting him that day. She made our older brother, Sebastian forge the signature, and then told him to take them to your dorm. It was too late by them time Edward found out, Bella. He's been trying to find you to tell you that. We can prove that the signature is forged. Just-just give him a chance." She pleaded.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Jasper asked.

"Because those papers you have there in your hand? Those are my mother's confession. Sebastian and my mother aren't here right now because she's currently bedridden, she's back in Chicago right now." She explained.

"I don't know. Look, I'll give read this over with my attorneys, and see what they think. But at this point there isn't much to do. Whether he signed those papers or not, it's been three almost four years." I stated.

"That and there's also the fact that there is too much evidence piled against you." Jasper muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as we all turned to the sound of an engine turning off, and watching as Alice swiftly exited her VW buggy, and practically skipped towards us.

"What is she doing here? Jasper did you call her?" I asked, turning to see him shake his head at me, as he watched her entranced.

"Nope, that's all her." Mr. Masen said, smiling at me.

"Hello to you all. I bring the gift of food." She said offering a bag full of Styrofoam containers to Mr. Masen.

"What are you doing here, Mary Alice?" He asked her, concerned.

"Just... visiting." She said giving me a brilliant smile.

"You know you're not welcome here. None of you are. So, why do you keep coming?" Jasper asked, not looking at her in the eye.

"Jasper, give them Eleazar's number, and make them leave please. I've had a really long day, and I don't think I can handle any more." I told Jasper, as I suddenly turned and walked past him into the house, not waiting for a respond.

Emmett walked over to me as I entered the den. "They gone yet?" He asked, as he munched on some popcorn.

"Jasper's is shooing them away." I replied closing my eyes, and pressing my finger tips to my temples.

"Want me to help him?" He asked, flexing his huge muscular arm.

"If you want, I just want peace and quiet." I mumbled quietly.

"With pleasure." He said, taking a final sip from his beer before cracking his knuckles and walking gleefully out of the den.

"Ugh. Emmett." I grumbled, hearing as a car started, and I began sinking into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up sometime later in my room, the grogginess I felt only my need to want to stay in bed. That option however was shot down the toilet when the door slammed opened and both my kids ran into the room, quickly climbing onto the bed to jump on me.

"Momma! Momma! Wake up, Momma! Uncle Carl and Uncle Reid are all here. Is it Christmas yet Momma? Why they all here? Can we ask them for presents?" Anthony asked, after jumping on top of me for the fourth time.

"Come on Momma. Aunty Rosie is back too." Emma whispered happily.

"Alright, I heard you. I'm up!" I gasped out after Anthony landed on my ribs and Emma kneed me in the stomach.

"Sorry, Momma, but Aunt Rosalie told us to wake up. That there is someone who wants to talk with you." Emma apologized, shrugging her small shoulders at me when I looked at her.

I nodded, running a hand over my face before sitting down and looking around the room from my phone. I found it where I felt it earlier, my left back pocket, quickly slipping it out and clicking the side button to check the time. Six o'clock, wonderful.

"Alright, I'm up. Let's go get you two some food in your bellies." I said, running a hand through my hair, as I climbed off the bed and pulled on my Ugg boots, and sweater before I let them pull me out of the room.

Some commotion was going on when I reached the first floor, Emma and Anthony quickly hid behind me as I began making my way down the hall. There was a lot of arguing coming from the living room, as I neared the entrance I stopped and kneeled in front of Anthony and Emma.

"Sweethearts, I need you to go back to your room, turn the television on and watch some cartoons alright? I'll be up there as soon as I find out what is going on." I whispered hugging them to me, kissing them both on the forehead.

"Ok momma." Anthony muttered, pouting before taking Emma and rushing up the stairs.

I shook my head as I watched them rush up the stairs and took a deep breath, attempting to steady my already quickened pulse as I finally walked through the door. What I saw, however, made my heart drop to my stomach and my stomach drop to my feet. The people in the room were completely divided, it was as if some weird force of tension had gather my family and divided them in two.

"What's going on here?" I asked, my eyes landing on Jasper.

"Bella." Jasper said, as he calmly walked towards me.

I noted that Alice, Tanya, and Edward were back, and there they sat in my living room, on my couch. I felt the anger I had pushed away slowly making its way out of where I always locked it away.

"What—are—they—doing—in –my house?" I growled out, surprising everyone in the room.

"Oh shit. Grab her Jazz." Emmett said blocking Rosalie from my view.

"Bella - Bella, I need you to listen to me. Try to stay calm." Jasper said, as his arms locked around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides in the process.

"Belly Bear, listen you have to listen to us. You need to hear what happened." Alice said, walking towards me, her palms in the air.

"I don't have to listen to shit. _You're in my house_ , bitch. I don't think you're in any position to make demands. You need to start listening to the people around you." I ground out.

She smiled at me, a weird glint shinning in her eyes as she stepped closer. I felt my eyes narrow at her as she did so. Suddenly, it was as if time slowed down. One moment, I was being held back by Jasper, his arms pinning me in my place. The next, I broke free. Quickly headbutting Jasper, causing his hold to loosen around me, giving me a chance to break my arms free. I quickly elbowed him in the ribs and stomped on his foot, flipping him on his back.

"Jazzy!" Alice cried, shocked.

"Look here you evil demented pixie, the only reason you were ever aloud into this house was because of my brother." I said, as I helped him up, and turned towards her.

"Yes, there's also the fact that I am one of your closest friends here." She commented.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Alice, you _were_ one of my best friends. I say were because a real friend wouldn't betray their friends the way you have done the past year and a half." I stated coldly, watching as she paled and stepped back shocked.

"What-what are you saying?" She asked, frightened.

"I'm saying you need help. You've been seeing someone else aside from my brother, don't try to deny it, Rosalie was with me when I witnessed it." I explained, shaking me head.

"What? No, no, no, no. You don't understand. I have been getting help. To my shopping addiction, my parents and I have tried to keep it a secret. That's why we only meet at the Starbucks that's two streets from the mall." She explained while looking at Jasper, who seemed to grow as still as a statue as he listened.

"You have it all wrong. I can prove that that's what's going on. My parents have the payment vouchers and receipts." She scrambled, her left knee beginning to twitch.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and stepped around Emmett, slowly making her way to stand next Jasper and I.

"Alice, if you were getting help then why lie about it? Why not tell us? We were going to be family soon, so why hide it? You want to know why? Because it's a lie you've been seeing Lester Parker. I met him one day while visiting Emmett at the hospital, and my father, who is chief of medicine of the hospital." Rosalie stated as she before Alice.

"He's a psychiatrist, he's been treating Alice since she was six years old, after her younger sister had an accident. Her parents, were the ones who told me, so I didn't break any doctor-patient confidentiality mumbo-jumbo." She finished.

"What's your point with all of this Rosalie?" Aunt Carmen asked concerned.

"Alice has what is call post traumatic stress disorder along with a different condition that makes her do things she's already done. There's also the fact that she was involved in the accident that happened to her sister, it damaged her cerebral cortex is damaged along with the place that stores short and long term memories." Rosalie stated.

"Shut up!" Alice squealed launching her self towards Rosalie, Jasper managed to catch her before any damage was made.

"So, you're saying she forgets things she's doing now, but can remember when she was a child?" Emmett wondered.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying. The fact that she can remember something she did yesterday is new. Dr. Parker has to keep seeing her to see her progress, he wrote in his notes that she may end up with Alzheimer's Disease as early as the age of fifty. There's no way to know. That's why she keeps coming back here. She doesn't remember." Rosalie stated.

Edward and Tanya, looked uncomfortable where they stood. Their shoulders were tight as they stared over at us. I blinked back.

"Jasper it's your call." Rosalie whispered, wrapping an arm around me.

"As I had stated before, I need time to think. There's a lot of things I need to think about. I need time. Honestly, as of now I am not even sure I can marry anyone. I don't think I am ready." Jasper said, shaking his head.

Esme, and aunt Carmen had left the room and were now back, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Dinner is ready if you want to eat." Aunt Carmen said.

Everyone except Tanya and Edward walked out of the room, leaving me with them, in an uncomfortable silence.

"Your cousin may have trouble remembering but you two don't. So, would you mind telling me why you are both here again?" I asked as I walked over to my dad's favorite La-Z-Boy recliner and plopped down.

"Have you met our cousin?" Tanya asked, incredulously.

"Yes, I've known her since she moved to Forks." I replied, leaning my head onto the cushion.

"We're not here to interfere with your life, Bella. I just want to apologize on how childish I behaved all those years ago." Edward murmured, taking the seat closest to mine.

"If I say I forgive you will you leave my children and me alone?" I asked, looking at him tired.

"Probably not." Tanya murmured, from the seat next to mine.

"Then may I ask what it will take for you to leave me alone?" I asked, exasperated.

He stared at me amused, letting out a small chuckle before he shook his head. I saw flashes of the night we met, begin to play in my mind. Quick shaking my head to clear my head of the images.

"This ought to be good." Tanya muttered, looking down at her shoes.

"I want you to give me a chance to explain what happened all those years ago. You heard what my sister said the other day at clinic. Two hours. That's all I ask." He pleaded.

"I'm going to regret this. I know I am." I muttered shaking my head, before looking up at him. "Fine. This Saturday, in the morning. Nine o'clock. The Starbucks on Dale and Evens. Now either get your cousin and leave or go eat something while everything is calm here." I said, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

_Friday Night._

"No, absolutely not." Jasper seethed.

"Look I promised I would listen to him. Two hours. That's all, Jazz. Look its not like I am going to ignore what happened and marry him. Calm your ass down." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"You are not going alone!" He raged, shaking his head at me.

"Woah. Neutral corners you two." Emmett cut in as he watched me stand up from me seat. "Why don't we all go? Bella call Angela and ask her to watch the princess and the little man, that way we can all go. It beats watching Jasper pace angrily and watching Rosalie fix the cars up right now that she can't go near them." He suggested.

I looked at Rosalie, who watched me anxiously from the couch and sighed in defeat. "I'll call and see if Angela is available, there is no way Jessica is coming near my kids." I allowed, as I reached over to the landline receiver, pushed the button to locate the phone. The beeping coming from Emmett's butt quickly gave away its location.

"Never mind, I'll use the one in the kitchen." I muttered, as I made my way into the kitchen.

Quickly locating the phone, I dialed and explained the situation to Angela, thankfully she didn't have plans until that evening, so she agreed. I stomped back into the living room and plopped down in the usual La-Z-Boy and turned to watch the television.

"What did Angela say?" Rosalie asked, turning off the television before turning towards me.

"She said she'd do it. Turn the TV back on." I muttered, ignoring the worried glances they all threw at me through out the rest of the movie.

It was a quarter to eleven when I decided I was tired enough to head upstairs and begin getting ready for bed.

"Bella, you know I only reacted the way I did because I worry about you. Emmett, you and the kids are the only thing all of us have left, aside from Rosalie and our other relatives. After our parents died my goal is only to protect you and your kids. I'm sorry if I crossed a line a shouldn't." Jasper said lowly.

"It's not that you crossed a line, Jazz, it's just that I'd rather do this alone." I explained, patting his shoulder.

"What for? You aren't alone. You have us to back you up, we're your family and family always has each other's back no matter what." He said, giving me a small smile.

"I understand. I'm going to go get some shut eye now. I'll see you at seven in the morning." I chanted as I skipped happily out of the room.

The three groans coming from the living room as I skipped up the stairs made me smile in satisfaction as finally walked into my room. With the twins finally down, I had enough time for a good soak in my bath tub after a tiresome week. I stayed in the tub long enough to let all the knots I felt in my muscles give way. By the time I walked back into my room the twins were curled up in my bed. I changed into my pajamas and crawled in after drying my hair with the hairdryer. Before climbing onto the bed, and snuggling between the tiny warm bodies of my two children.

I woke up the next morning around six. I quickly slipped on a pair of washed out jeans, and a loose knit sweater over my tank top, before slipping on my knee length black leather boots before walking out of the room towards the children's bedroom. I quickly went into their closet, retrieving some warm clothes for them, grabbing their coats and hats along with their socks and shoes before heading back to their room.

Have you ever changed a sleeping child? No? Well, let me tell you its no easy task to do. I changed Emma first, compared to Anthony, she is a piece of cake, hardly moved while I slipped on a pair of thick leggings, and then a long sleeve over her head before slipping on a pull over sweater. I followed the same process with Anthony getting kicked in the stomach twice before being able to finish dressing him.

After I got them dressed I quickly grabbed my car keys, before pulling them both up into my arms, wincing as my previously injured shoulder. Quickly proceeding to quietly go down the stairs and out the front door. Thanks to the RKS installed in the car, I only had to be in close proximity for the car to unlock automatically.

I struggled to open the door, for a moment, then managed to get two fingers around the car lever. I slowly put Emma in her seat, and ran around the car to put Anthony into his seat. I quickly buckled him in placing his blanket and pillow in his lap before closing the door and running around the back of the car to repeat the process with Emma. I was breathing heavily, by the time I inserted the key in to start the car. I adjusted the heater and shut the door, rushing back into the house to retrieve my tote bag, sweater and beanie before rushing out, locking the door knob on the way out.

I was half way to Angela's house when I received a call from Jasper. I smiled as I clicked the Bluetooth button to the car.

"Hello?" I sang.

"Why did you leave?" He asked exasperated.

"I have to get a few things after dropping off the kids' at Angela's house. I'm going to the Safeway before heading down to the Starbucks, I didn't think you'd mind." I replied as I turned into the end of the street where Angela lived with her husband Ben.

"Well, I'll meet you there." He said, as I heard a click.

I shook my head as I dialed Angela's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Ang, its me. I hope you don't mind me calling so early. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I'm actually outside." I said, apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry. Ben and I like to wake up early to watch the weather on the morning news." She explained. "I'll be there to help you in a moment let me just get my boots on." She said.

"Thank you again." I replied thankfully.

"No problem." She said before hanging up.

I waited all of five minutes before I saw her front door open, and watched her and her husband walk out into the crisp, chilling morning air. They smiled at me as they walked towards the Range Rover.

"Good Morning." I greeted them as I hopped out of the car.

"G' Morning," Ben greeted as he watched me open one of the doors.

"Why don't you let us carry in the twins, and you can bring in the bag?" Angela suggested.

I nodded, as I watched them both gingerly undo the buckles and pick pull the kids into their arms before heading into the house out of the cool air that had begun blowing. I opened the bag, slipping out my change of clothes and placing them on the seat along with my book, wallet and other things before zipping it closed and rushing into the house out of the wind.

I thanked them both for their help, saying my goodbyes and rushed back to the Rover, safely pulling away from the curb, before I headed to the interstate. I reached the Safeway ten minutes later, and quickly turned the truck off before hopping out of it.

I knew I had three full hours before having to go to the Starbucks. I rolled my eyes at what I would possibly hear later today, I could feel tension slowly sipping into my muscles once more as I headed into the store.

I took a deep breath before I finally walked into the stars and focused on getting the rest of the food on the list for this upcoming week's holiday (Thanksgiving). I already had the turkey and every I needed for the stuffing. I had the ham, the glaze. Meaning I still needed the apples for the apple pie; the cranberry jelly, the potatoes for the mashed potatoes, butter- lots of it, the drinks, the dinner rolls, and some green beans, the can of cream of mushroom soup, and some green onions.

Jasper walked in as I was throwing the last item on the list, and startled me when he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Did you get the corn?" He asked, hopeful.

"Oh, I almost forgot to get that and the yams!" I squeaked, pushing the heavy cart in the direction of the veggies and fruits.

"Are you making pecan pie this year?" He asked, as he pushed me out of the way, and began pushing the cart himself.

"Oh, I thought since I was making apple pie, and pumpkin pie it wouldn't matter." I said.

"You know Emmett will have a fit if you don't. Mom always made pumpkin and pecan pie." Jasper hinted.

"Yeah, well Emmett is an adult, he can eat what he gets, or he can eat shit." I quipped, as we walked towards the register.

We passed some already made pecan pies and I grabbed one, and threw it in the full cart, sticking my tongue out at an amuse Jasper as he watched me.

"Was all of this really three hundred and fifty dollars?" He asked, shocked.

"That's just for thanksgiving, imagine how much we truly spend biweekly, or monthly, or yearly." I replied as I popped the hatch to lower the back seat of the third row in the rover.

"Seriously, with the money we're making, how is it we're still living in the house our parents left you. They left us all a generous amount of money to live off of for some time. Why we're still living there is beyond me…" Jasper muttered, as he helped me load the groceries into the trunk.

"You're still living there, because you're all lazy, don't like to cook for yourselves, and like living rent free." I replied honestly.

"Shut up. I help you clean." He protested. "I also help pay for groceries, and help you with what ever you and the kiddos need." He pointed out.

"jasper, I get it you're not Emmett. Honestly I didn't mean to insult you." I backtracked, but stopped as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Ok, I did. But come on, I don't mind you living there, I'd go crazy if it weren't for all of you. Things just wouldn't be the same without any of you there, you know that." I said, as I searched around for his car.

"Where's your car parked?" I asked confused.

"I took a cab here. Cost me a pretty penny too, but I'd rather make sure your safe on the drive back. Don't object I know how you get when something like this happens." Jasper said, as he grabbed the keys from my hand.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, before making my way towards the passenger's side of the car.

"You better buy me a coffee when we get there." I grumbled as he drove out of the lot.

It took all of ten minutes to get to the Starbucks, I was out of the car before the car was thoroughly parked. It was barely eight- forty-five, yet I noted that Tanya and Edward were already here. Much to my utter disappointment, I would have to forgo my coffee until I heard whatever they need to say.

Jasper must have noticed the same thing I had because he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, in a comforting gesture and slowly began making his way towards a table near the back of the small establishment.

I found myself entwining and untwining my fingers as I stared at the table. I waited for one of them to speak but the silence lasted until I heard Emmett and Rosalie walk in. They quickly went to the counter and order something for themselves and us, before slowly making their way over to where we sat.

"Oh, you brought everyone…" Tanya said, sighing as she shook her head at the table.

"It wasn't really my choice; this family is so tightly knit that no matter what happens they're there." I replied, giving them a small smile.

I noticed Rosalie ordered a raspberry juice, and got me a vanilla Frappuccino, she placed it in front of me before plopping down in the chair next to mine.

"Top of the mornin' to ya." She muttered, sighing tiredly.

I noticed she was wearing clothes similar to mine, except her hair, she had that piled on top of her head in a messy bun, with a set of bangs that made her look radiant.

"G'Morning." I greeted after taking a long sip of the frap she got me.

"Well?" She asked turning to Edward and Tanya, who still bore the looks of utter disappointment on their faces.

I watched Edward twitch in his seat before he finally lifted his head to look at me. He watched me for a few minutes before he let out a sigh.

"Look, Bella. This is incredibly difficult for me say, and I can't but the entire blame on my mother for how she manipulated all of us into thinking you were some sort of gold-digging tramp." He began but stopped to gulp when Jasper and Emmett set their palms on the table.

"Listen here punk, before you continue with whatever you're going to say, you might want to stop with the insults here because you're already in hot water as it is with this family. Bella may be a good person but I'm not as good. I will beat you to a bloody pulp and dance away cheerfully. So, mind what you say next." Emmett growled flexing his muscles.

I saw Rosalie `lean back in satisfaction in her seat before she spoke too. "I'll gladly help him hide your body from the cops." She added, smiling widely at him.

I almost began laughing when I saw him flinch back and gulp. He was afraid, good. Serves him right to be afraid. We're not making things easy for him. He cleared his throat before he began.

"I-if you read what my mother wrote you'll know, that she only did it to ensure that I finished my residency and became a doctor. She only has a little bit of time left, she has terminal cancer and wishes to see the kids…" He explained.

"So, this entire thing was cooked up by Satan's Mistress...that still doesn't change anything." Rosalie sneered.

"You're taking too long, let me just tell you what the actions of your lovable mother caused us to lose." I interrupted. "Do you have any idea what you guys did to us? My parents died because of you guys." I said brokenly

"That can't be our fault." Tanya said, shaking her head.

"Well listen to what I am about to say then you can take your own conclusions. My parents died the day after all the proceeding happened along with our little brother Charlie, and it's all thanks to your mother who tried to get me to sign over my rights to my children. If you didn't already know, your mother came to Seattle to try to pay me to get me to sign my rights away, so she could keep my children. When I refused, she ran me over with her car and left me there in the middle of the street to die. My parents were driving all the way from Forks to come see me when a drunk driver hit them. Not only did she almost kill me, but also caused severe damage to my head, now I could end up dying if I get another concussion thanks to your dear mother." I said brokenly.

"I think we're done here." Jasper said, helping me stand and leading me out of the small establishment.

"Why didn't you tell them their 'dear' mother was the one who t-boned our parents car?" Jasper whispered.

"Because that would be like taking a gun and executing them." I replied, as he helped me into the Rover.

He shook his head as we both turned to see Edward run out of the coffee shop after us.

"Bella please. Just let me talk to you. Just you and me." He pleaded.

"Look I won't have time to talk alone until after this week, maybe more. I'll look for you when I am ready alright? Goodbye for now Edward." I said closing the door.

I watched him stand in the middle of the parking lot as we drove away. I felt relieved as Jasper drove further and further away from the Starbucks.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **This is a brief chapter, in Jasper's POV. I know I suck and there isn't much detail but hopefully it'll suffice. Enjoy.**

Jasper's POV:

Losing a loved one is painful. It's more agonizing to lose one of your parents, let alone both of them at the same time. My thoughts kept traveling back to the day when Bella walked into my office at the hospital in New York. The way she looked is forever imprinted in my brain.

The fear that shone in her red eyes, as she slammed the door to the office opened. I had never seen her so devastated in all my life, now Bella has always been a private person, we all respected that, yet the promise I made to both my parents the day she drove off to school still made my heart hurt. I had failed to watch over her, and though nobody blamed me for what had happened to her, I blamed myself.

Being the middle child, though, I might as well be the oldest with the way Emmett acts, and is easily amused by everything. It hasn't been easy for me, Bella and I are the mature ones of the three of us. We had an older brother once upon a time, but he passed away at the ripe age of two. That almost killed my mother, yet it didn't.

Our mother was one of strongest, most beautiful woman I have ever met, she had the all the characteristics I look for in my future wife. Now, I know Alice seems a bit eccentric, but she always has everyone's best at heart, or at least I thought so until recently. The confusion I feltat the moment is nothing compared to the betrayal I feel right now.

I realized the after losing both my parents that we'd all relocate here, to Washington State. Our house is in Bellingham, and though we may not say it out loud, living with each other has helped us all out. No one wanted to leave the house we all grew up in, and even though our parents weren't living in this house at the time of their departure, they still left everything under lock and key, ready to move in at a moments notice. The house they lived in Forks was our father's mother's house, Grandma Marie Swan, she died a month after my parents and little brother did. That was like putting lime in a cut, painful. I can almost feel the stinging pain I felt then.

I felt Bella pat my forearm with her dainty hand, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Jasper? Hey, what's going on? Why are you so quiet?" She asked, worried.

"Nothing, I-I just keep thinking about our parents. With the way they died, I-I just feel like that woman should have been put in jail to rot the rest of her miserable life. That woman is the devil's spawn I tell ya." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Woah. Calm down there, cowboy. Look I know that woman needs to be pay for what she did but how she ended up after all these years? The money her family used to pay everyone off ended up coming into our hands, and though we've never touched it, Uncle Eleazar has made sure that it's stored safe in a bank account. He donated a portion of it to a charity that Esme founded for domestic violence and single mothers. She's dying now Jazz, what can we do about it now?" She retorted, amused.

"In my opinion, God's being to merciful with that woman. Death is too kind a punishment for her. Then again burning in hell for the rest of eternity may be punishment enough." I replied, shaking my head at the windshield.

"I have never seen you so angry. Wait. Never mind, yes I have." She said, shaking her head.

It was just after eleven when I pulled up to the curb outside of the Cheney's two-story colonial house. Bella quickly got out and practically ran to the front door to meet Luke and Christine, who were bouncing up and down on their toes as they watched Bella hop out of the car.

"Jazz, hey, how'd it go?" Ben asked after they invited us into the house for an iced tea.

"Ugh, I have never wanted to ring someone's neck so badly—I'm just talking about the sister, Tanya. She's – she's something, alright." I muttered shaking my head again.

"Oh, she can't be that bad. I've met her. She was a total darling with me." Angela said, giving me an amuse smile.

"Ang," Ben said, shaking his head at her.

"Oh, I wish we could stay longer but we've got to get going," Bella interrupted smiling as the twins began pulling her towards the door.

"Get the bag, Jazz." She called as they rushed her out the door.

We all laughed at them before I picked up the bag and walked out the front door, waving goodbye as I pulled away from the curb and rove home.

"Are you still marrying Alice?" Bella asked suddenly, a few moments after we drove away.

I realized the twins were wearing their huge headsets as they watched a movie on the DVD-slash-Blu-ray player, Emmett had installed for Christmas last year.

"I don't think I can go through with it. That file Rosalie told us about, it's a cover up in reality she's a pathological liar, she can't stop even if she wanted to, not only that but she doesn't seem to understand what boundaries are, that worries me more. What's going to happen when she doesn't like something about our family? I can't let her just change something just because she doesn't like it. It's ridiculous. I think—I don't think I can go through with it." I said, as I rubbed my head.

"Emmett also reminded me that the only reason I asked her to marry me was because she told me to." I finished shaking my head.

I heard as she sighed, "Jasper, I know this may not be the right time to say this but, you're doing what's right for all of us not only you, and if Alice has really has underestimated how tightly knit we are she's got another thing coming to her. Karma is one tough bitch, and if she thinks she can just pretend nothing has happened she's got another thing coming." Bella said, as she pulled out her phone.

I realized who she was calling, my mother's older brother, our uncle, Eleazar Bolivar. Things were about to get real. That much I knew. Shaking my head as I drove onto the I-5 to head home.


	10. Author's Note

This is not an update. Sorry peeps. I need a to ask a few questions.

Now I need you to either PM me or Review the story. Onward!

Ok before I put the questions down. It has come to my attention I haven't been clear on a few things.

One, the twin's are Bella's and Edward's, they were a result of a one night stand.

Two, Their names are Luke Anthony and Emma Christine Swan no Masen here, yall know why. ;)

Alright questions:

1) Should I do a pov on :

A) Edward

B) Tanya

C) Jasper -again

or D) someone else.

2) Should Bella tell Edward what she knows about his mother?

Yes -or- no.

3) Should Bella and Edward end up together?

Yes -or- no.

4) Should Jasper stay with Alice?

Yes -or- no.

5) What should Rosalie's baby be?

Boy- or - Girl?

***I will have a poll on baby names at a later date.

Note: I won't update until I get a few reviews so go on.

~ Mz. Izzy Nava


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter will have Bella's POV and a brief one of Edward.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, I got what I needed from the review, though anyone who wants to review I welcome to since the story is in progress.**

 **Onward.**

 **~Mz. Izzy Nava**

Bella's POV:

I called our uncle Eleazar to inform him of what had happened today, only to receive an ear full, from my lovable uncle and aunt when I got home with the twins. By the time I had made it home, everyone was once again waiting for me. This included Jacob, who happened to be a family friend and the chief of police, and chief on the rez near here.

"What's going on now?" I asked as I walked into the house.

"Bella,.." She began, but broke down before she could finish.

"Bella, someone cut the brakes in Alice's car, she's had an accident, and is in surgery as we speak." Jacob said, stepping in.

I heard Jasper let out a breath before he completely went still.

"Who did it?" I asked, shocked.

Right before he could answer Anthony and Emma came into the room, stopping right before me.

"Momma, who is Ed-dard?" Anthony asked.

"Who?" I asked confused, as I lowered myself down to his height.

"There's a man at the door momma, he says he needs to talk to you." Emma chirped.

I sighed, and stood up turning to look at everyone in the room before I looked back at the twins.

"Christine, Anthony, I need the both of you to stay with your Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. I will be back soon." I commanded, looking at them both in the eye before turning to Jasper and nodding my head.

I grabbed my jacket as I walked out of the room, feeling as Jasper followed me out of the room. Edward was standing at the front door, pulling the hair at the nape of his neck as he paced back and forth. I cleared my throat to get his attention as I slipped my jacket on.

"Edward, mind telling me what you're doing here?" I asked, confused.

"It's Alice, she had an accident earlier today." He explained.

"Yes, I got that from Jake, who is here too." I said, nodding as I pointed to the living room.

"Do you know who did it?" Jasper asked, tense.

"No, I-I checked her cell and there's a new number in her call log along with texts she's received, these texts have been going on since last year. Do you know anyone by the name Maria Hernandez?" He asked, worried.

I watched as Jasper paled. "Don't you work with her in the pediatric wing of the hospital?" I asked, confused.

"Oh shit." Jasper said as he ran back into the house.

"I don't know what just happened but I'm going to assume he knows something we don't." I said, as I walked out and shut the door behind me and began walking towards the Range Rover.

"Bella, would you mind giving me a ride to the hospital? Sebastian has my car right now." He muttered nervously.

I sighed shaking my head annoyed but nodded none the less.

"You're sitting in the back seat." I said as I got into the driver's seat, and quickly unlocking the backseat and locking the passenger's door.

"That's real immature." He said, as he attempted to squeeze into the back seat, and he thwacked his head on the roof of the car on his way in.

"Says the guy who's been hiding being his mommy and daddy for years." I quipped, as I backed out of the drive way.

"So, have you had any boyfriends since we last saw each other." He asked rather forced.

I almost rolled my eyes at his 'casualty' "Yes, one. His name was Rick, we went out until he was deployed. He should be back soon." I said, looking at the road, realizing that it had begun to pour.

"He's in the military? What branch?" He asked offhandedly.

"Oh? Hmm, he's in the Marines? Army? I can't remember. I met him through my cousin, Kate. Her long-term boyfriend introduced us at some sort of ball she dragged me to it was just after the kids were born so it was rather difficult. He was great with them though. We went out until he had to go back and do a tour." I explained, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Did you love him?" He asked pained.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Did you love him?" He asked, again pained.

"I don't think I can answer that truthfully, especially right now. I'm sure you dated after all this debacle was settled." I answered, offhandedly.

"Look, I want to apologize. For everything. I know that what I said was hurtful and untrue, I am sorry for how I acted that day at the hospital. A-and I am not trying to make anymore excuse than what you've heard but I just found out not a month ago what my mother did. My family and I have caused you and your family a lot of pain, and I can understand if you never want to see us again. I-I just wanted to be able to tell you how truly sorry I am. I regret what I said instantly, I even went back to look for you, but you were already gone by the time I walked back." He said, meeting my gaze through the rearview mirror.

I shook my head, but gave no response as he explained whatever he needed to. I was just about to answer when suddenly the car begun to spin wildly on the damp road, pebbles that were scattered all over the road began hitting the sides of the car as we spun out of control. The last thing I heard was a scream before darkness began to seep into my line of vision and a pool of darkness began take me under.

Edward's POV:

You know those times when you realize you've fucked up and have no way to take back the fuck up? Well my fuck up started almost five years ago. Trying to think to of when life was good, and I thought I had it made now seems pretty hysterical now.

The saying Karma is a bitch is almost too true, that saying fits me like a ring to the finger. How the situation developed into a shit storm still feels like a kick in the balls. Especially since I found out my own mother and older brother caused this.

Though thinking back to that night, and how everything went down, maybe it was my own fault for even telling anyone about the situation. I remember clearly how my mother reacted, severely, that was the only time my mother has ever struck me, and that surprised the shit out of everyone even our father.

Even now as I am sitting here in the waiting room of St. Joseph's Medical Center. Even though nothing major happened in the accident, Bella is still unconscious and that worries me more than anything. Hearing her scream as the Range Rover slid on the road, almost stopped my heart.

It was more irritating when I asked on her condition and was denied. I was just about to give up when I saw Bella's brother Jasper, and her other brother Emmett rush into the room. I gulped when I realized they were heading my way, anger radiating off of both of them, before I could even blink, I was pulled up to my feet roughly by Emmett and shoved just as roughly onto the wall of the waiting room, my head bouncing roughly off of it.

"What-happened?" He growled.

"It began to rain, the road was too slippery, all we did was slid for a few seconds. Bella was unconscious by the time we stopped moving. I quickly checked to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt and got her into the passenger's seat before I drove here." I scrambled, feeling as he tightened his hold on my shirt.

He shook his head at me in disbelief before he let me drop roughly onto the ground. He walked a foot away from me before turning to look at me again with the same threatening expression.

"If anything happens to my baby sister, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. I don't care who you might be to my niece and nephew, you're a dead man if anything happens to my sister." He growled, as Jasper pushed him back a little.

"I leave you alone with the guy for one minute and you threaten him." Jasper said, shaking his head at Emmett in amusement.

"I had to. Someone has to make things clear for this ass." Emmett muttered back, before heading towards the ceiling to floor glass windows on the left side of the room.

"Emmett, she hit her head again, this isn't Edward's fault something serious could've happened to her if he wasn't there, so in my book he's alright, for now." Jasper said, giving me a serious look.

"Look man, I don't blame you... and I know Bella's going to kick my ass when she wakes up and finds out I told you but you need to know what kind of person you have for a mother." He said as he helped me up and lead me to a chair.

"Jazz, man, don't she'll murder you when she finds out." Emmett warned from his place at the window.

"I'll deal with that but he has to know what the truth of why Bella has refused to listen to anything they'd had to say." Jasper replied.

"What's going on? What do you know about my mother and why doesn't your sister want me to know?" I asked confused, running a hand through my already messy hair.

"Look, what I am about to tell you is going to be hard to heard but you have to hear it man. Your mother tried to kill my sister after trying to get her to sign her rights over to her, that you already know. But when all of that failed and Bella was still pregnant even after getting run down by your mother. Your mother t-boned our parents car when they were on the way here. She killed them and our little brother Charlie man." Jasper explained, his eyes glazing over for a moment.

"What? How do you even know it was-?" I asked before the slamming of the door interrupted me.

"Jasper fucking Reed Swan!" Bella screeched from the entrance.

"Oh shit." Jasper muttered, getting up from his seat.

"You're dead where you stand man." Emmett pitied.

I listened to what was happening around me but the information Jasper had just revealed to me had my mind spinning. The time when my mother told me there was things she had done that now she had to live with suddenly popped in my mind, to how many people had she done this too?

What kind of mother _did_ I really have? Was she even sick or was this whole farce to seek attention too?


	12. Chapter 11

Bella's POV:

I woke up to blearing beep in the area next to my ear. I frowned at the noise trying to go back to sleep again but was denied the privilege when a door squeaked open, and followed by a click of some sort of shoe. "Bella? Bella, dear. Can you open your eyes for me?" A familiar voice said.

I groaned, as I felt a sharp jab on the side of my head before I was able to pull back my lids, turning my head to look into the eyes of Dr. Esme Platt. She was on the board of directors along with Carlisle, why she was here however had me wonder what could've possibly happened.

"Esme? What-what are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where's Carlisle?" I asked confused as I stared around the room.

I looked down to realize I had been changed into a hospital gown, and had an IV catheter coming out of my air. From the looks of it, I also had on a nasal cannula connected to my nose supplying me with too much oxygen, making my want to rip it off, unfortunately it was secured on with two pieces of medical tape.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Before I answer your questions, I need you to answer mine first. Then we'll see where we go from there." She promised patting hand gently.

I nodded, feeling on edge as I looked at her.

"Alright then. Do you know why you are here?" She asked.

I nodded, confused. "Yes…We-we – I was in a car accident. My Range Rover slid on the road, I hit my head. That's the last thing I remember. Oh, my goodness. Is- is Edward alright? Did something happen to him?" I asked, panicked.

"Relax dear, he's fine. Got off with a few bumps and bruises but he'll live. Carlisle is still in surgery, with Alice. Edward was the one who brought you in after you passed out, he was freaking out. It would have been funny if it wasn't for the fact that you were unresponsive, that's why you are now lying here. I ran a few tests to see if there were any changes, or to see if you got another concussion. Luckily you didn't. So, it looks like you can be released. You may be a little sore, your shoulder will be sore too so put the sling back on." She said eyeing me.

"Oh, one more thing. We had to cut your clothes off when you first came in since you were going into anaphylactic shock when you came in, your heat was beating too quick, and stopped suddenly. If it hadn't been for Edward, who know what would've happened, he saved your life." She said, giving me an unexplainable look.

I looked back at her confused, and raised an eyebrow. She smiled in return and shook her head as if it was nothing.

"Let me go get you the extra clothes to change into so you can go, as well as the release forms." She promised, before walking out of the room.

She left me alone all of five minutes, and came back with a bag, a tray with gauze, antiseptic wipes, medical tape and some lotion. Setting the bag at the foot of the bed, she turned off the oxygen valve and then took the lotion/gel and applied it to my face around the tape. She then pulled it off in one tug, making me wince. She gave me an apologetic smile, and repeated the process of the other side.

When she was done she applied the lotion onto my face, and turned to look at my arm. She grabbed put her thumb on top of the catheter to stabilize it, and began peeling the tape that held it in place. She worked quickly to pull off the tape from my arm, and around the catheter, before she reached back at grabbed a gauze folding it in half with her fingers before she pulled out the needle in one flick of her hand, quickly applying pressure as she applied the gauze onto the wound.

"That didn't hurt one bit." I commented, relaxed.

"That's because we gave you some pain relievers earlier." She muttered as she secured a long piece of red adhesive tape around my elbow. "…there now. Good to go." She said smiling as she moved the silver tray to the table that was at the end of the bed, quickly disposing of the needle in the biohazard bin that was secured near the corner of the room.

She then walked back to the bed, and pulled out the cloths that were in the white hospital bag. "I know you're more comfortable with sweats, so you lucked out that that's exactly what I stashed in my locker two days ago. There's a t-shirt that say's 'future momma' ignore it I got it in a raffle, actually keep it, since you are a momma." She said handing me the bag.

I took the bag, and gingerly sat down as I felt what Esme meant by being sore. I watched as she walked out of the room before I got up gingerly and made my way over to the bathroom. I changed as quickly as I could, and sat on the bed tiredly. Esme walked into the room with a clipboard.

"Alright, you already know how this goes. Sign here, and you'll be on your merry way. Your brothers and Edward are in the waiting room waiting for you. Excuse the redundancy, but you might want to get out there soon, who knows what Emmett might do to that poor boy." She commented.

I shook my head at her as I signed the forms, and then looked up at her to see her holding up a jacket.

"That's the only thing that survived your arrival here, I promise to make it up to you." She said, giving me one last smile before she walked out of the room.

I sat there for a second, wondering what I could have possibly done to deserve all this. Did I piss off a higher might? Did I hurt someone who was now seeking revenge? Did I cut off a voodoo priest on the way to work or school? What had I done?

I had to shake the thoughts out of my head as I realized Edward was alone with my two older brothers, and judging by what Esme said and the way she said it, who knows what Emmett might do to him.

I slowly pulled on my thick rain coat, and made my way down the hall and towards the elevators. The halls of the hospital were practically vacant. I was lucky that the elevators were too, since I had to wear the new sling Esme brought me. I had just reached the outside of the doors to the waiting room, when I heard Jasper talking.

"Look man, I don't blame you... and I know Bella's going to kick my ass when she wakes up and finds out I told you, but you need to know what kind of person you have for a mother." Jasper said, his voice calm as usual.

"Jazz, man, don't. She'll murder you when she finds out." Emmett warned from somewhere near the room.

If Jasper was about to do what I thought, he was going to do he was dead where he stood. For the sake of my sanity he better not utter a single word to Edward about what we know.

"I'll deal with that, but he has to know what the truth of why Bella has refused to listen to anything they'd had to say." Jasper replied, offhandedly.

I felt anger well up inside of me as I listened to my idiot brother speak, despite Emmett's warning. Emmett doesn't take anything seriously, so he knows the ass-kicking I will bring to either of them if the speak. Now, how to proceed.

"What's going on? What do you know about my mother and why doesn't your sister want me to know?" Edward asked confused, running a hand through his already untidy hair.

"Look, what I am about to tell you is going to be hard to heard, but you have to hear it, man. Your mother tried to kill my sister after trying to get her to sign her rights to her children over to her, that you already know. But when all of that failed and Bella was still pregnant even after getting run down by your mother. Your mother t-boned our parents' car when they were on the way here. She killed them and our little brother Charlie, man." Jasper explained, his eyes glazing over for a moment.

Ooohhh, he is definitely dead. I'm going to pound him into the ground. I thought, as I shoved the doors out of my way hard

"What? How do you even know it was-?" Edward asked, before I slammed the door interrupted him.

"Jasper fucking Reed Swan!" I screeched from the entrance, breathing through my nose roughly.

"Oh shit." Jasper muttered, getting up from his seat.

"You're dead where you stand, man." Emmett pitied.

I ignored Emmett's attempts to stop me as I walked to where Jasper coward into the corner behind a big potted plant that only covered him to his chest.

"Seriously, did we not agree that we not say anything to him until the time is right? What is wrong with you?" I asked.

He looked at me apologetically, which only pissed me off more. Seeing as I had stomped on Emmett's foot with my boots, he was currently unavailable to help Jasper avoid the beating I was about to ensure happened. I, however, was grabbed from behind and held by a pair of strong arms.

"Bella, you're going to need to calm down. Beating your brother, here of all places isn't going to help anyone." Edward murmured soothingly as he held me back.

"It certainly won't help anyone, but him. Since we're already at the hospital I won't have to make another trip." I growled out, attempting to get out of his hold.

I felt as he flexed his arms in order to keep his hold on me. Jasper, who happened to be watching the exchange smirked at me, knowingly.

"I'll get to you. Whether its here, at home, or unexpectedly, I promise you when I do, it'll painful." I assured him. "Can you drive me back home? I can't drive since they gave me some sort of pain reliever." I asked looking at Edward, who nodded in response before letting me go, and following me out of hospital and into the parking lot.

It was quiet for a few moments in the car. That lasted until we were out of the lot, then it just turned into awkward silence.

"You shouldn't be so hard on you brother, he's only trying to help, and I do deserve to know." He commented, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Look, I'm not trying to hide things, but this is your mother we're talking about. If-if it was my mother who did that, no matter what she is still my mother. I don't want you looking at her differently because of this." I said, looking at him for a moment before turning to look out the window.

"Its not just that she did that, but she's been manipulative. She always has been; as soon as I turned eighteen and left for school I tried to severe ties, with all of them but somehow, they always found me. The only one I still talk to if my dad, and that's because he knows what I am feeling!" He said, shaking his head at the road.

"I've been trying to make things right with everyone, but that's just it. She's done too much damage. Not only that but I fell into her trap, and hurt you. That wasn't my intention and I understand that it was me who hurt you but I'm trying to make things right." He pleaded.

I sat in my seat feeling confused. In the past I had blames Edward and his family for everything that had happened to us, this included the deaths of my little brother and both of my parents. But was I wrong to blame him of _everything_ since he too may just be another victim of the woman my family and I despised? Rosalie's nickname seemed to be more fitting to here more and more. Satan's Mistress had a nice ring to it, especially since we were talking of Elizabeth Jane Masen.

"Are you alright? Do I need to go back to the hospital?" he asked pulling over at the shoulder of the road.

"Uhh… Yes, I am. My mind just went somewhere else for a minute. Can I ask you something? I need you to be completely, one hundred percent truthful with me." I said looking out onto the road.

"Oh…umm… sure. Go for it." He said, turning his torso towards me to look me full in the face.

"Why did it take you so long to look for me and the kids?" I asked, looking at him unblinkingly.

"Before I answer that, I need to make sure you're not going to kick my ass or any else involved." He said, putting his palms up in the air.

I sighed, frustration beginning to get the best of me. "Fine. I promise I won't kick anyone's ass…at least not until I am sure that whatever you're going to say will affect Luke and Christine." I allowed, crossing my ankles and sinking lower into the seat.

He sighed, "Look, I've known your brother, Jasper for years now. I met him back in school, he was studying pediatrics and other things at the same school as me. We graduated in the same class, we got to be good friends. I know this looks bad, and I apologize but I swear to you that I didn't do all of this hurt you, Jasper and I were only trying to protect you. The fact that your little brother and parents both died proves that my suspicions are correct." He explained, running his fingers through his hair again before pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You know if you really want me to listen to you then you should get to the point, you're giving me blanks compared to four years ago." I said, deadpanned.

He turned to look at me again amused, before his expression changing to a serious one.

"There's two reasons why I reacted the way I did. One, my mother thinks of us as some sort of royalty, she doesn't accept anyone that she hasn't picked from the outside. Two, I knew that if my mother found out, that not only had I gotten you pregnant but yelled at you, which she did, in public. She'd kick my ass left and right. She may be cold and distant to some, but she taught my brother and I how to properly treat a woman, what I did spoke legions to her. I honestly can tell I don't care about money like my mother, and brother do. Tanya and I have worked ever days since we turned eighteen to earn the money to put a roof over our head and cloths on our back. Again, I apologize for how I acted, and spoke to you nothing can change that, and for that I will always be sorry." He said.

I shook my head, keeping my eyes on my feet. "It's all in the past now, and though I sometime find it hard not to live in it, its useless to do so." I whispered. "The fact that you realize all these things, and are still here shows how much you're willing to go through just for me to forgive you, and though I was hurt by your actions, I can't let myself get bitter about everything that happened. I have two reasons to keep living, and their names are Luke Anthony and Emma Christine." I said, looking up at him.

"You never did say why you never looked for me, and honestly I don't think it matters much anymore, I can see you're here to stay. I will warn you, and this is the only time I am going to ever say it so listen up, Edward Masen." I said, feeling my eyes narrow at him, "If something happens to anymore of my family I will personally hunt you and anyone else involved and kill you with my bare hands. I am making myself clear?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"C-crystal." He gulped, his green eyes widening.

"Now, that you understand, take me home. I've got a few people I need to talk to, starting with my lovable brother Jazzy-poo." I commanded.

The left corner of his lips began to twitch as he started the car again, and pulled away from the shoulder of the road.

 **A/N:**

 **I know don't kill me, there is a reason why this chapter is like this. This story is beginning to evolve, and as it does there will be a couple of surprises, but please keep reading, it'll get interesting.**

 **Now, Jasper has known Edward for a while, in fact that's how he met Alice. So, here's a question my fellow readers, should Bella feel betrayed? Or should she keep moving forward? There are many roads to take and so many to neglect. Should Bella introduce Edward to the twins as :**

 **(A) their father**

 **(B) an uncle**

 **(c) a friendNote: there is no 'don't introduce him yet' he has to be introduce** ** _now_** **, it's a no-go not to.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

 **I know, I know. I haven't posted like usual but I've had a few complications.**

 **Sorry for the delay.**

 **Anyhoo... there will be two or three question to answer at the end of the chapter, which will determine which direction the story goes.**

 **So if you want to help, please review.**

We reached my house less than fifteen minutes later. Jasper and Emmett were already waiting for us when Edward parked the Range Rover in the driveway.

"Took you long enou-" Jasper began before I reached up and slapped him across the face.

"You lied to me. For years you have been lying to me." I said, shaking my head.

Emmett took a step towards me but stopped when I narrowed my eyes at him.

" _Did you know?_ " I asked, feeling my eyes begin to burn.

"Bella, no I didn't. I was stationed in Iraq before then. How could I have known anything? I mean come on, when everything happened here I had just finished a tour and was in Texas." Emmett said, looking at me concerned.

I shook my head, at both of them. "Thanks for the ride, Edward, why don't you come in and have something to eat? You can meet Emma and Luke." I suggested as I turned towards him.

"Oh, I-I-I wouldn't want to impose." He stammered.

"You're not. It's my house, I can invite anyone I want to eat here. If anyone objects or has a problem with that they can suck a lemon for all I care." I said, grabbing his hand and pushing past Jasper and Emmett.

I walked past the foyer, walking towards the noise that seemed to be coming from the den. Edward followed me quietly as I moved through the house in search of the twins. I finally reached the den, and found the twins sitting there on the couch watching Disney's Sleeping Beauty, while eating what appeared to be a small bag of fruit snacks.

"Bugs." I called, stopping right outside the door.

Emma was the first one who turned, upon seeing it was me who was standing there she hopped off the couch, threw the small bag onto the coffee table and ran towards me.

"Momma!" She squealed excitedly, though stopped short when she realized I was wearing the sling again. "Did you get a booboo again?" She asked, her brows wrinkling in concern.

"Yes, but I'm alright princess." I promised, patting her head.

"Mommy, who's that?" She asked, as her hazel eyes landed on Edward, who stood behind me.

"Oh, that's mommy's friend, Edward. Would you like to meet him?" I asked her, as I leaned down to meet her.

"Hmm." She though for a second. "Is this going to be like Lacey's momma's friend? She has a new friend every week now that her daddy is gone." She explained.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment when she asked me that, her expression completely serious. I shook my head at her.

"Sweetie, I already explained to you why that happened." I said chastisingly.

She nodded her head once before shrugging her shoulders at me.

"Anthony?" I called, confused as to why he hadn't moved since I called for them.

"He's asleep." Emma said as she stood before him, tilting her head calculatingly.

He rested his head on one of the throw pillows I had for the couch.

I nodded, before getting to my feet, and resuming my way towards the kitchen, all the while shaking my head. I found Rosalie and Kate talking in the kitchen as an old smell filled the air.

"So, I am guessing you tried to cook dinner?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned onto the doorframe.

Rosalie and Kate turned to look at me guiltily, that is until they spotted who was before me. I watched as their guilty expressions changed; Kate's into an amused expression and Rosalie's into one of angry with the combination of disgust.

"Who let the mutt into the house?" She asked, shaking her head.

"I invited him to stay for dinner. From the looks of it I'm going to have to order take out thanks to you two." I replied shaking my head at them, as I walked towards the drawer where we kept all of the take-out menu's and took one out.

"Ooh, I'm craving Mexican." Rosalie said, smiling.

"Great, tell Emmett to go pick it up for you." I muttered as I stared at the Chinese food menu and picked up the phone.

"What? Why can't we get Mexican?" Rosalie complained pouting.

"Because my kids don't like enchiladas with cheese or anything else of that particular restaurant you're craving." I replied after I hung up.

"I'll go get Emmett." She said rolling her eyes as she walked out of the room.

I nodded, looking at the clock by the fridge. "I've got enough time to shower. I'll be right back." I said as I walked out the kitchen and slowly made my way towards my room.

I made my way towards my bed, sat down and slipped off my boots, before throwing myself back on my messy bed to stare up at the ceiling. I heard a brief knock on my door, choosing to ignore it and keep my eyes on a particular crack on the ceiling.

"Can we come in?" Rosalie asked, opening the door to my room.

"Does anyone in the world understand the phrase 'be left alone'?" I asked, as I lifted my head to see who was at the door.

"You I can handle. Both of you get out." I said, pointing at Emmett and Jasper, who stood cowering by the door.

"Come on, Bella Bee, we've got to talk about this." Rosalie said.

"You know, what? No. We don't have to talk about anything. This is my life you've all chosen to interfere with. My kids' lives you've disrupted. Me you've all lied to, so excuse me if I tell you to fuck off, but I am too tired to deal with all of this in one fucking day." I said, pushing off my bed and standing off.

"We were only trying to protect you." Rosalie said,

"You know what. That's been everyone's excuse to me all fucking day. I am not made out of glass. I am not, a porcelain doll. So, excuse me if I don't understand your excuses but if you don't mind, I'd like to wash away the hospital smell off of me. So, get out." I said, unwilling to hear anything else.

"Listen, princess. The fact, that all of are trying to protect you doesn't mean you have to be a bitch when something doesn't go your way." Rosalie began.

"Rose, don't." Emmett said, quickly rushing into the room to pull her out.

"No, wait. You think that by hiding this whole thing from me. Keep from me that Jasper and you knew Edward _all this time_ , was protecting me?!" I asked, my voice raising two octaves.

"I thought I was your family, but I guess I was wrong. I was waiting until the right time to tell you this, but I guess now is a good time as any. So, here goes. Two weeks ago, I got an email and call from a hospital. The offered a generous amount of money, decent hours, and its located in a nice area with nice schools. They gave me some time to think about it, and get back to them. I was planning to decline but with what I just found out I think will take the offer." I said, looking at all of them unblinkingly.

"What about the one Esme offered you here?" Jasper asked confused.

"She's actually the one who referred me to the hospital, its one of her close friends. She told me she'd be happy with anything I chose, her and Carlisle will support and help me with anything. I just have to make up my mind. Thinking about it now, seeing all this situation and what its doing to me, I think I need sometime away, maybe even distance, it'll be good for me and the kids." I said.

"Bella, don't just rush into anything. I mean think of the kids. How will they react if you just up them from everything they know?" Jasper asked, calmly.

"They're three. They can adjust easier than any of us. The food is going to be here any second. I really need to shower, so we'll discuss this tomorrow morning." I sighed, pushing them all out before gathering my clothes and walking into my bathroom.

 **A/N:**

 **Now, on with the questions.**

 **1). Should Bella take the job out of state**

 **Yes-or-No**

 **2). Should it be out of state of out of the country?**

 **A) State.**

 **B) country.**

 **3). Which state should it be if out of state?**

 **a) Maryland**

 **b) Vermont**

 **c) Washington D.C**

 **d) Pennsylvania**

 **4). If out of the country where should she go?**

 **a) London, England.**

 **b) Italy**

 **c) or your suggestion**

 ***Your reviews will be much appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 13

After a quick shower, I slipped on a cotton tank top, a loose sweater, and a pair of thick legging before slipping on a pair of thick socks and my black Ugg ankle booties with a small pompom balls on the side of it, before I made my way downstairs.

I felt oddly calm as I made my way into the dinning room. Everyone was already seated in their respective seats, waiting for me to sit in order to begin eating.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"No." Jasper answered shortly, looking at me before turning his sight to the plate set on the table before him.

"Look, I am not asking for permission, I'm a grown woman for Pete's sake. I'm telling you that this is a done deal. I already spoke to Esme and her friend Didyme Volturi. I start a week from now. Didyme's husband offered to rent out one of the houses they own, and I gladly agreed. It's a done deal." I said, looking at them all in the eye unafraid.

"Where exactly is this job going to be?" Emmett asked, calmly.

"It's in Denver, Colorado. The Volturis are on the board of directors at Lakewood Medical Center. They recently had a position open up in their pediatrics' ward. When they saw the resume I sent, Didyme immediately called Esme to confirm and called me after sending an email. The other day, just before my class started, I got another call that the position was still available, and it was mine if I wanted it." I explained, as I watched everyone gap at me. Including Edward.

"So, you were just going to up and leave us?" Rose asked, setting down her fork.

"No, I was going to give you all time to adjust but seeing as how this situation seems to be getting out of hand, no offense Edward. I need time to myself. Time to dedicate to my kids and myself." I whispered, "I think its time to leave. Time to be by myself, to see if I can fend for myself." I said.

"We all get to that time but why not move out of the house? Why move cross country?" Emmett asked, his voice still calm.

"Because you'll just follow me. I don't want to offend anyone here but these past three years, I'm the one who's been doing the dishes, I'm the one who does the laundry, the one who cooks dinner, puts groceries in the pantry and fridge. Every time I want to do anything I have to tell you. You _are_ _not_ my parent, nor my husband. I don't have to tell you my every move." I argued, shaking my head.

"I think we all need to sit down and calm down. Remember there are little ears present." Kate finally said.

"It's alright Kate. This discussion is closed." I stated, looking down at my plate and beginning to munch on the food there.

By the time the night finished I was exhausted, I quickly put the kids to bed and went to my bed without saying anything, for once in a long time leaving the mess in the kitchen and dinning room, feeling too tired to do anything else.

The following days, I went on with my daily routine. It was Wednesday morning, and I had just finished doing the laundry, and cleaning when I walked into the kitchen. Setting my hands on the breakfast bar, and looking blankly out the window. Deciding to finish what I started, I quickly called the school to inform them I would no longer be attending classes there. The entire process lasting up to thirty minutes since I had to speak to a series of different people at the school.

Since Thanksgiving was the next day, I had taken out the Turkey out of the freezer the night prior, defrosted it overnight, and prepared it this morning and left it to marinate in the frig until tomorrow morning. I then began to prepare the meal for tonight, and left to watch a movie while the twins napped.

For the better part of the week everyone avoided me like the plague as if afraid I would yell at them for something. I wasn't their mother, and I certainly wasn't going to act like it. The only person who seemed to be bothered by my announcement was Jasper. He had told me on Monday night, while I sat on the swing drinking hot chocolate, while staring out at the woods blankly. He told me Alice had called him as soon as she woke up from surgery. Her voice full of remorse for what she'd done.

He said that after a long conversation he was going to give it another go, also mentioning that he had told Alice about my decision, to which she told him to let me go, it's not like I was leaving for ever I'd still be back for holidays and what not.

After that night, Jasper seemed calmer about the move. He knew I wasn't alone, and that I had more than enough money in the account from the inheritance from mom's family and my father's family too. Grandma Marie left all of us a hefty amount, she might have lived here in Podunk Nowhere but that didn't mean anything when it came to money. She owned many estates, one originating in Spain and another near there.

I realized as I finished making the homemade Chinese that Rosalie had been begging me to make here that this could be the last moments we had together of this year. A felt a wave of sadness hit me as I set the table later that afternoon.

By the time Anthony and Emma woke up around three, meaning they slept for an hour and a half, which gave me enough time to call Didyme to add the finial touches to the plans.

"You know, you should probably get some rest. I can finish setting the table." Jasper said, as he walked into the house a tried looking Alice trailing behind him.

"It's fine. I am almost done." I said, looking down at the empty place mats.

"Sure, you are. How are the kids?" He asked as he walked towards the drawers behind me and pulled out the eating utensils.

"Good, in the den watching Mickey's Clubhouse." I said as I grabbed the stack of plates and made my way towards the kitchen, quickly putting them on the breakfast bar, before I started to fill them with food.

Jasper quickly began taking the plates into the dinning room before he went to get the kids.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Alice as I pulled out some lemonade, and strawberry lemonade.

"Sore. It sucks to not be able to wear heals but what do you expect when you have a broken leg, and are recuperating from three broken ribs along with a puncture intestine." She said, smiling as she hoped onto the stool.

"I hope you feel better." I said, smiling at her as Jasper took the glasses and made his way back to the dining room.

She sighed, giving me a sad smile before she looked up, "Bella, I want to say I'm sorry. I know that I went behind your back, and Jasper's and made a whole mess out of something that didn't have to be, but I was only trying to help. I see that I was wrong to mess with you and your children's lives, but I was honestly trying to help. When I was laying in that car, bleeding out, thinking I was going to die I realized my mistakes. I'm so, so sorry about everything, and I understand if you never want to be my friend again." She whispered, looking up at me with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Honestly, I'm over it. I just want to get through the rest of this week." I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"Oh, sweetie. Do you want your brother or I to come help you? I mean it'll be hard the first couple of weeks. I don't have anything to do now, and am jobless for now. I can help." She offered, giving me a pat on the back

" I feel I need change, you know? Like it'll be good for Anthony and Emma, as well as me. The moving van will be here Saturday morning to take the few things I have from here, and then maybe I'll pay someone to drive the Range Rover over there. I'm at a loss. Jasper is the least one that wants me to move, he's opposed since I mentioned it, though he is coming around." I admitted.

"Ask. It doesn't hurt anybody." Alice encouraged.

"Expect princess Rose. She doesn't want me to leave because then she'll have to learn how to cook or survive off of take-out." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Its time she learned. Her mother lives two towns over. She can come and play maid if Rose wants. This is about the twins and you. About you growing as a person, nobody can rebuke you for wanting to grow as a person. Even her highness Rosalie." Alice argued smiling.

"You're right." I said, watching as Jasper walked into the room.

"What's up, baby sis?" He asked hoping on the stool next to Alice's.

"I was wondering if you could maybe drive the Range Rover to Denver next weekend?" I asked nervously.

"I'll do you one better. How about I drive out after dropping you and the twins off at the airport Saturday afternoon?" He asked.

I nodded, getting misty eyed. "I already asked to get time off, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I got a while off to help you and the twins during Thanksgiving and Christmas. I don't go back in until the week after New Year's." Jasper said, shrugging.

"That's awesome. But how's that going to work? Are you going to stay for a week and then fly back next Sunday?" I asked confused.

"Yes, actually. I'll stay for a week. Then come back and help Alice if she needs it. Then if you want we can go over there for Christmas and New Year's or you can fly back out here." He suggested.

"Sound cool. I guess." I replied, as we all heard the front door open.

"Belllaaaa! I'm home!" Emmett chanted as the twins giggled.

"Good to knoow. I'm in the kitchen." I chanted back.

"Hey Bella. Garrett wants to know if its alright to bring Drew over later." Kate said, walking into the kitchen and sniffing the air.

"Dinner is served in the dinning room. He can come whenever he wants." I commented as we all walked into the dining room.

"Emma! Anthony! Dinner is ready!" I called, listening as two sets of pitter-pattering footsteps.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked Emmett as we all sat down.

"Oh, she's—she's with her mother." Emmett muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see... Well, let's eat., I guess." I said gesturing to the food.

"So, what are you making for dinner tomorrow night?" Emmett asked, as he dug into his second serving.

"The usual. Roasted Turkey, Glazed Ham, mashed potatoes, green been casserole, cranberry sauce, buttered dinner rolls and the rest of the menu is a secret." I said, as I looked over at the kids.

I realized with much amusement that they had both passed out in their booster seats. Their heads leaned back, and their little mouths opened.

"Gotta say, I'm going to miss that." Emmett muttered, pouting before he took another bite of low mein.

"Oh, please. Rosalie and you are acting like she and the kids are going to disappear off the face of the earth. Calm your nuts down, she's moving to Denver, it's a nineteen-hour drive, and a three hour and fifteen or so flight. You can visit her anytime you want." Alice commented rolling her eyes.

"Shows what you know. Driving is a big no for the princess so that's out of the question especially in her new state. Just keep her calm through the holidays." Jasper muttered, rolling his eyes at no one in particular.

"Seriously guys, I don't see why you are all making a big deal out of this. You know it would've happened sooner or later. Besides, what do you think our parents would've wanted? To live together forever? Come on now, we're all adults here. It's time we start acting like so." I said throwing a pointed look at Emmett.

Emmett shook his head at the table, and scowled after gulping down a mouthful of food. "Look, we all know Rosalie is acting like this because she's scared. She doesn't like change. Don't you remember how long it took for her to finally say yes to my proposing, and then to marry me? Come on, that's why she's trying to get you to stay. The fact that her mother, Rosemary, and Carlisle hardly speak makes this situation and her condition harder on her." He explained.

"…again, I am not trying to be rude but why is that Bella's problem? I mean we all have our lives to live. I know if I was pregnant, which we all know I am not, I'd want your moral support, but that doesn't mean you'd have to be there 24/7. With all the technology there is today we can call, video chat and a bunch of other things. It's all about planning. Rose, herself knows this, because she herself had gotten an offer to move back to Texas a few weeks ago." Alice said.

"Alice, cool it. She informed us all about the job off, she declined when she found out that she's pregnant. Setting this aside, we all know how difficult she can be, it's in her nature, she can't help it be overprotective. All in all that's not the point, I'm leaving Saturday afternoon, it's a done deal." I said, looking towards the twins, who were already passed out in their seats.

"I better go get them to bed. We'll talk about this on Friday, after all the festivities of Thanksgiving are over and done with. I'll inform everyone tomorrow or later on about Friday and make the announcement then." I said, getting up and reaching to get the baby wipes from where I kept them.

"Why don't we help you take the twins upstairs? It'll prevent you from injuring your shoulder again." Emmett suggested as he wiped his hands, and stood up.

I sighed, "Why not?" I replied, stepping back as Jasper and Emmett each gingerly took one of the twins and slowly began making their way out of the room and up the stairs.

"What gentlemen." Alice commented dryly. "You do know they're doing this as a peace offering, right? They're feeling guilty for badgering and trying to make you stay here. Reminding them of your parents made them realize they were wrong." Alice whispered, swinging her good leg back and forth like a toddler.

"Right… well I'm going to change the kids and tuck them in alright? I'll be back I a few minutes if you want to finish talking." I muttered, before turning and walking out of the room, before heading up the stairs to where the twins were.

 **A/N:**

 **Coming up... Thanksgiving with the Swans... Bella telling everyone she's moving and The big move.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

 **Being sick has taken its toll on me. Bear with me please while I do slow updates. I hope you all are still reading and enjoying the story.**

 **Now here's Alice's POV of when she met the Swans. Enjoy.**

POV Alice:

Growing up as an only child has never been easy. It's especially difficult when your father is gone half the time and your mother rather work than be with you, moving around every few months doesn't help either. You see, I was born in Chicago, Illinois. Into a tight knit family, that was until they had a falling out, that's when everything changed; my parents have always had difficulty being in the same room together, even with me present.

Now that I think about it, how they're still married is beyond me. We had moved twice every couple of months by the time I was ten I was forever branded a loner, a weirdo in every school. This of course is me getting ahead of myself like usual. Everything changed the year I turned sixteen years old, that was the year mother called it quits on her job and moved us to the small speckle in Washington.

That is where I met the people who today I call family. It had been a hectic, rather harsh day at school, I was slowly making my way through a small park that I walked through the small park to get home, I didn't however count on being approached by one of the males that made my life a living hell.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little weirdo." The guy sneered as he and his group of friends smirked as they slowly approached me.

I tried to ignore them, keep walking even, but I didn't count on them yanking me back by my back pack, dropping me in the process. I whimpered, as I felt them rip the straps of my backpack off- causing all my things to fly in every direction, curling myself into a ball, hoping that it was over soon. The next thing I felt was a sharp, stinging pain as one of them began kicking me mercilessly. I'm not entirely sure how much time passed before I heard more footsteps rushing to where I was.

My body was aching, mainly my ribs, and the possible wrist I sprained on the way down. It hurt to breathe, my eyeballs ached if that is possible. That day I learn I had muscles I didn't know existed.

"Hey? Hey, are you ok?" A feminine voice asked, tapping my shoulder.

"No…" I managed to groan, as I tried to lift my head.

"Jasper?! Call an ambulance! She's hurt! Hurry." The girl cried.

"Shit. Hey, Peter, I forgot my phone in my locker after practice, use yours and call our dad. Hurry this girl's badly hurt, man." A masculine voice asked.

"Jasper, she's sweating a lot, her breathing is becoming gasps. We need to-" I heard before everything began distort to fade out.

I woke up sometime later to an annoying, resounding beeping that was sounding off right next to my left ear. I lifted my head, quickly discovering that my neck was stiff, and my lids were too heavy to lift. I quickly lifted my hand to yank off the annoying obstruction on my face. I felt as a hand quickly intercepted mine, clasping around my wrist before it lowered my hand. I quickly pulled my lids back trying to look at the other person in the room, flinching even at the dimly lit room.

"Woah there." The person said.

It took a moment or two before my eyes finally adjusted. When I did pull back my lids again my eyes landed on the handsomest face I had ever laid eyes on, eyes as blue as the Caspian Sea, short cropped wavy hair the color of honey gold. It was spellbound by the sudden smile that appeared on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked, confused.

"Forgive me for not properly introducing myself to you. My name is Jasper Swan. How are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

"Oh, I-I-I…" I stuttered my mind blanking out, "I'm Mary Alice Brandon. I-I've been better I guess." I sighed, leaning my head back onto the pillow, and adjust the bed slight so I wasn't completely laying down. Ignoring the ache, I felt on my sides as I did so.

"Hmm… Do you know how did this to you?" He asked.

"I-I… some boys from the school I attend." I muttered, looking down at my hands. "Who stopped them?" I whispered, feeling tiredly.

"My sister and I were on our way home with a couple of friends when we saw what was happening. My friend Peter, my brother Emmett, and a friend of his named Joel helped fight the guys off while my sister and my brother's girlfriend checked on you." He explained. "If it wasn't for the fact that my dad and our uncle came we all would've been arrested." He added, throwing a sly grin my way.

I nodded, smiling back at him timidly. "Thank you, for everything." I said, sighing as I felt another surge of pain of my sides.

"Easy there, you've got three fractured ribs, don't exert yourself too much." He said chastisingly.

I was about to quip something back to him when the door slammed opened and in came my mother along with my father.

"my baby, who did this to you? Was it you? I'll make sure you're thrown in jail for aggravated assault." My mother said stepping closer to Jasper with her finger waving in his face.

"No! Mom, that's Jasper, he's the one who saved me. Him along with his brother and sister, along with a few friends. Calm down." I muttered annoyed at her sudden showing of motherly affection.

She walked over to me, throwing a sad smile my way before sighing and turning towards my father. "Manny, what are we going to do? This can't just stay like this." She said, sounding exasperated.

"Seriously, Jen? Can we not do this here? Listen to your daughter and for once make sure she is alright." He replied coolly, as he scanned the chart that was left on the foot of the bed.

"I'm fine. Alright? If you're going to argue then leave, I'd rather be alone then listen to you argue." I exclaimed, turning my head to look out the window.

"Didn't you hear her? Your daughter wants you to leave! Let's go home." My father said, grabbing my mother's arm and dragging her out of the room.

I could feel tears springing painfully into my eyes, as I let out the gust of air I had been holding in my lungs.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper whisper, I had almost forgotten he was still in the room.

"You don't have to stay with me I'll be fine alone." I said.

"Its alright. I want to. My sister and friends will be back in a while, I tried to get them to go home but its useless. You'll understand why when you meet them." He said, giving me an apologetic smile.

I met his brother and sister later that evening along with his friends. We became friends right after that. It was years later that I discovered what my mother's sister had done to my cousin and my best friend while I was away studying fashion design along with business management at NYCU.

I regret not being able to stop her but by the time my cousin Tanya came crying to me it was too late, Jasper had left his job at the hospital, later finding out that his parents and little Charles had perished in a car accident.

I was blinded by the need to get them together that I completely forgot about their other needs, making myself overstep boundaries I'd never stepped before. After I was involved in the car accident, I realized my mistakes, and realized I had to make it right if I survived, now I am sitting here in their home waiting for Bella to come back from putting the twins to bed.

Even though Jasper said he forgave me, and we're trying to start from zero, I can't help the guilt I feel, I seriously hurt them all, now I had to wonder if I could ever make it up to any of them for my interference.

 **A/N:**

 **She's met them when they were eight but only briefly, this is when she truly became friends with them.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long, but I've had to deal with a bunch of things, one of them being that I lost my laptop's charger. Anyways, on with the story.**

Bella's POV:

I could feel my head pounding as I pulled my eyelids back. The small amount of sunlight that scattered into the room, made the insistent pounding in my brain that much more painful. I thought back to the last couple of weeks of my life and how much everything had changed in that amount of time.

The last thing I remembered was the beginning of the Christmas-slash-housewarming party that Alice had insisted on throwing us to get acquainted with everyone here. Not that there was many people here that we knew. Jasper and Alice had managed to get away from all the drama back home to come and spend the rest of the holidays with me and the twins.

Thanksgiving, didn't go as smooth as we thought it would go, based on the fact that Rosalie had invited her mother over to dinner, and she showed up with a friend unannounced. As it turns out Rosemary Hale loves to stir the pot, not only that but she adds anger and more tension then there should be.

The day had started out great, I had woken up at five just to get the Turkey into the oven after checking that everything was alright. Then proceeded to start making everything else, like putting the boil the potatoes, and proceeded to cut and peel the apples to start preparing the apple pie.

I barely finished making the last of the dishes and putting them into the oven when Esme and Carlisle showed up to help, along with Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen. Quickly checking the time, realizing it was just after four thirty, that I lead them to the den and made my way up to check on the kids.

Alice and Jasper had dressed them up and they sat watching a movie in the den, with Emmett and Japer along with Alice who had her feet resting on his lap.

"How were they today?" I asked Jasper as I walked into the room.

"Good, we took them out for breakfast as promised, Anthony wanted to go out the park, so we took them for a while, then went for a quick lunch before coming back here to start getting ready. They were no problem at all, though I should warn you that they skipped their afternoon nap, so they may be out after they eat." Jasper said, looking at them.

"Thank you. The food is almost ready, I just need to go shower and change. I'll be down in a few. Keep an eye on the casserole, will you?" I muttered, as I turned to head up the stairs.

Showering quickly, and then proceeding to blow-dry my hair and straight it before curling the tips before heading into my closet, slipping on a pair of washed out skinny jeans, and a loose comfy sweater.

I had just made it down to the kitchen when I heard the doorbell ring. The following arguments that ensued caused the hairs on the nape of my neck to stand. I debated whether or not to go and find out what was going on. There was no need when Esme came rushing into the kitchen, tears running down her face.

"Esme, what's wrong?" I asked, as I pulled out the casserole, and set it on the rack to cool.

"Rosalie invited her mother." She whispered, her voice still trembling.

I shook my head in annoyance. "Would you like to help me set the table? Apparently, there's going to be more people here than I thought. Oh, I think Edward is coming too." I muttered as I pulled out the plates, glasses and eating utensils.

Edward did show up, everything seemed to be fine until Rosalie's mother opened her mouth when dinner was almost over to insult Esme. Thus, causing my aunt Carmen to open hers to defend said person, then making my uncles open theirs, it was like a landslide, one snowflake making everything collapse and eventually roll into a massive mess.

The entire debacle ended with Rosalie's mother to stomp out of the house angrily and dragging Rosalie with her. Emmett following closely behind them. Everyone else seemed to take their leave until the only person left in the room was Edward and of course the inhabitants living in the house were left.

Things didn't get any better after that, now Emmett was having problems with Rose, causing him to keep his distance, thus missing our entire move. Not even bothering to show up to say a 'goodbye' or a 'call you later'.

Jasper kept his promise and helped me with the move, along with a fast-healing, energy ball we all know as Alice, with whatever she could. They both ended up surprising me by staying for the rest of the holidays with the kids and I.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a warm, muscular body move next to mine, causing me to stiffen where I laid. A muscular arm wrapped around my mind section, pulling me closer to their body as I felt warm breath on the side of my neck.

I tried to worm away slowly without waking up whoever it was but as I turned, my eyes landed on a full head of bronze, coppery curled locks, and a pair of forest green eyes, the breath I was holding in was let out in a shocked gasp, a yelp following the gasp. The door to my room slammed open and Jasper came rushing into the room with an aluminum baseball bat in the air, and Alice trailing behind him with a croquet mallet waving it in the air.

"Ah-!" He cried dropping the bat and covering his eyes. "My eyes! Sweet merciful God! My eyes! I'm blind. Brain bleach, get me some brain beach!" He cried, covering his eyes with his hands.

I rolled my eyes, raising the blanket to make sure my chest was covered, before I lifted my aching head, and propping myself up on my elbows.

"Uhh… would you mind explaining how you and my cousin ended up sleeping together? Again." Alice asked amused as she slowly hobbled herself to the foot of the bed and sat down.

I looked over terrified, at Edward who had managed to sit down. The blanket pooling at his waist. I could help as my eyes lingered on the pooled blanket set on his waist as I remembered flashes of last night's events happened.

"Uhh.. Bella?" Alice called, causing my head to snap quickly in her direction making me wince in pain.

"I-I don't know. Hell, if I knew, do you think both of you would've came rushing into the room when I yelped?" I retorted, as I looked for something to throw over myself to obscure my nudity.

She smiled at me as she leaned down and threw something my way before straightening up into a better sitting position. I quickly slipped on the oversized shirt that she threw at me and looked over at Jasper who was still standing by the room with his eyes covered.

"I think we just had one too many drinks and end up sleeping together. We all did. Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you two didn't wake up in the same predicament? I though so. See? You two shouldn't even be talking. It's the pot calling the kettle black." Edward said, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

I laughed at Alice's expression before realizing that the same thing had happened to them, automatically sobering me up.

"Wait, you two had sex in my house?" I asked, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"It-it was an accident." Alice muttered, a coat of red covering her cheeks

"I find that hard to believe. I seriously hope you two used some sort of protection since the medication you're taking cancels out the injection." I said, watching as her eyes widened.

"Jazz." She muttered, eyes wide as she spoke.

I shook my head at them in disbelief, turning to look at my now pale-looking brother, as he began pacing across the room's length.

"You went to medical school for eight years yet when it comes to applying it to your personal life you freeze up? Snap out of it Jazz! You need to stay calm." I commanded, slipping out of the bed before walking up to him, and slapping him on the back of the head.

"When was the last menstrual?" Edward asked, in a professional tone, at a pale Alice.

Noticing that she was still shocked, I slowly walked over to her and kneeled down to her level, and shook her gently to get a reaction.

"Alice, you two have been staying here since after Thanksgiving, when was the last time you received a visit from Aunt Flow?" I asked her slowly.

"A-a week before Thanksgiving, two days before the accident." She answered, in a whisper.

"When was the last time you two got intimate?" I asked looking at my brother, who had the decency to look abashed.

"We've been messing around since the day after Thanksgiving. Since Alice had gotten her shot we didn't bother to get anything else. Last night wasn't just another repeat." Jasper said, looking tired all of a sudden.

I quickly calculated the time in my head before, my eyes landed on Edward's.

"A month and a week or so." He said, turning to look at Jasper.

By this time, Edward had pulled on his boxer shorts and jeans, and was pacing like Jasper along the room.

"Why are you four so tense this morning?" Esme asked suddenly appearing along with Carlisle, watching as they paced.

I rolled my eyes at them and their antics. "Looks like this family is about to get bigger." I replied, deadpanned, watching as their eyes widened simultaneously, and their mouths dropped.


End file.
